


Wild Animals

by imaginary_witness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Middle School, Middle School Dance, Prom, Romance, Romance Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Akashi attends the Teiko Middle School dance with his teammates Ryouta and Atsushi in an attempt to savour their friendships before they part for high school in the new year. Due to Shintarou's odd behaviour, Akashi is forced to mingle with more than his friends at this dance, and the new connections he forms are sure to be carried forwards past his Middle School years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: Teen  
> Warnings: None.  
> Genre: Friendship, High School, Romance.  
> Originally Published: September 5, 2014
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: AoAka is one of my favorite shippings in the KnB world, (as it is two of my favorite characters), and is also one of the least written (that I have discovered thus far *edit: 2014*). So here is the idea, just started, please enjoy and review!

Everyone seemed excited by the talk of the upcoming school dance. Whispers of it were on the lips of all students lips, and there wasn't a wall or door that wasn't home to an advertisement of some kind. Even the backside of the washroom stalls held promotional flyers for the events. Akashi Seijuro searched in vain for a place unspoiled by the event, but even in the library he found no silence on the topic. He sighed and sank slowly into a seat under the windows in one of the empty classrooms. He didn't care for the dance, there was something in his heart that just wasn't into the trouble of it all.

The dance was supposed to be a costumed ball, one like the nobility of earlier times held in the harvest season to promote their estates and advance their connections. Akashi vaguely wondered what the administration of Teiko Middle School was thinking to host such a thing, though the sun was beginning to sink earlier in the day and the fair breezes were picking up. Autumn had always been Akashi's favourite season. Growing up, autumn held the allure of waking early to the dancing leafs falling from their branches, warm soups and noodle bowls, and rides at the stable yard with his steed. Hallowe'en and Thanksgiving would be coming up, and Christmas after that. And what excited him the most was when the whole world around him transformed into an oasis of reds, golds, and purples; very much like himself.

The door to the classroom slid open and Akashi lifted his head from lying atop his arms; he vaguely realized he had been daydreaming as he gazed at the leaves outside, slowly fading from their vibrant greens to a subtle yellow.

"Oh, I didn't see you in here."

It was Shintarou.

Akashi smiled and turned to see his friend.

"I just needed some space."

"I just wanted to review before next period's test."

Akashi smirked.

"I'll do fine."

"I'm sure."

Akashi got up and moved two seats back, to where he was assigned to sit in next period. Shintarou sat at a diagonal to his right, which suited him just fine, but he was glad he had the window to his left. It always offered him an escape from the dreary confines of a classroom full of average teenagers.

Akashi smirked and looked out the window, resting his head in his hands again.

"Are you going to the dance, Akashi?"

Akashi's mood was spoiled. He turned and rolled his heterochromic eyes.

"I was actually enjoying the silence on the topic."

"Oh. I see."

Akashi allowed a moment to slip by in silence before he poked the subject with the same sneer he had used whenever another had brought it up to him before.

"I cannot believe you, Shintarou, are interested in the dance, of all things."

Shintarou smirked.

"Don't be coy, Akashi. I may not be interest in dancing, of all things, but I am a young male."

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, does a young male have in mind at this dance?"

"Costumes."

Akashi stared, unsure of what he just heard.

"I am interested in what animal people choose to reflect themselves."

Akashi slowly nodded his head. So the theme was animals then.

"Oh."

He turned to face out the window and turned slowly when he felt Shintarou had moved. Silently, the boy that played Teiko's shooting guard had come to stand at the corner of Akashi's desk. He raised his right hand, the unbound one, and brushed his fingers through Akashi's bright hair, pushing it off his face.

"But you wouldn't suit an animal," he whispered softly, his voice dropped to a silky purr. "would you, Akashi?"

He let the strands of hair slip between his fingers and stroked the side of Akashi's face from temple to jaw. He held Akashi's desk and leaned down so his face was mere inches from Akashi's, his green eyes boldly staring down Akashi's, his voice whispering softly into his ear.

"You would suit something as gentle and timeless as nature itself; the trees or a river flowing onwards, perhaps?"

Akashi felt a chill race up his spine. He wanted to scream, to run, to hit Shintarou as hard as he possibly could. How could it be that his best friend was hitting on him? And in this talk of the dance. Akashi shuddered and felt the numbness of shock that froze him in his place wear away. He opened his mouth, unsure of whether he would be rude or still try to maintain a friendly charade, when the bell to announce lunch was over tolled.

The door to the classroom slid open, their teacher walking briskly into the room. He noticed Akashi and smiled.

"Seijuro, can I see you up at the front for a moment?"

Akashi shook his head and smiled.

"Sure."

The end of the day came much too fast and Akashi found he wanted desperately to cancel the team's practice to hoard the gym to his held up energy since lunch. Something in the air was telling him something was going to change, and he found he could rightfully say he feared for the direction his relationship with Shintarou was headed. The truth was someone was going to get hurt, and he knew it wasn't going to be him.

Akashi got the attention of the first string and began leading stretches to warm up their growing muscles. He partnered them up, taking advantage of his small size and their novice Ryouta's status to pair with him. Once they stretched and loosened their muscles, he decided to start off with some cardio and had them race around the gym ten laps. His palm stung with the amount of high fives he gave out, which was one per person every lap, to make sure none skimped off one or two rounds. Momoi stood to his left, ticking off names and recording times, which he measured on his stopwatch.

Aomine, once again, completed first. Akashi handed him his water bottle. He took it and looked down at Akashi, trying to read his thoughts.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Aomine took a quick drink from the bottle and held it, one hand on his hip. He pressed himself alongside the wall to allow those still running room to pass. He watched as several others, led by Atsushi and Ryouta, finished but received nothing from the captain. He looked to the bottle of water and grinned: if he was on Akashi's good side, that wasn't his problem.

"I need a line across the center of the gym," Akashi called, once the last member had slapped his hand. "Shintarou, you are at the far end. Momoi could you go and stand down there."

Once everyone was arranged, Akashi had all but the two at the end lie down: feet to feet and head to head, so that they formed a long line.

"Captain, what are we doing?" Atsushi asked, with his feet locked to Ryouta's and his face beside Akashi's foot.

"Working out everyone's core." Akashi grinned.

He picked a basketball from the metal trolley and passed it down to Atsushi.

"I want everyone to do a sit-up for everyone time the whistle is blown. Pass the ball to one another, and Daiki, you will pass them to Momoi. Momoi, you will hand the ball to Shintarou, who will practice his shooting to the hoop behind me. Tetsuya, you are in charge of collecting all the balls and bringing them back to me, or else thing whole line shuts down."

Akashi didn't allow them time to process his instructions; he simply began. He blew the whistle and Atsushi sat up and passed the ball off to Ryouta, who passed it off when he lay back down. The first ball carried onwards in the same fashion, from hand to hand as people passed facing their partners and off to those behind them. Once Atsushi's hands were empty, Akashi dropped another ball into them, blowing on the whistle when Ryouta was clear to pass to. Momoi received the first ball after Akashi had put thirty out, and twenty-nine more were headed her way. She passed them off to Shintarou quickly and Akashi smirked as he fired his first shot. It landed through the net with a graceful swish, and Tetsuya caught it and shot it towards the trolley. Akashi smirked as Kuroko's shot went in, but continued passing the balls to Atsushi. He recorded stats and observations on his clipboard and increased the pace.

'Let's see how well Shintarou shoots with added pressure.' he thought slyly to himself.

Much of practice had been in similar habit, with Akashi creating loops with his teammates to create an environment which relied on each other to continue their work out. Akashi watched them, observing their sweaty bodies, and pinpointing what needed to be worked on next. He started to group them into smaller groups in his mind, planning out their next training schedule as Momoi assisted them whenever he requested.

At last, with all of the boys tired out from so much use of their abdomen and legs, he tossed them two balls and split them into four teams for two practice games. Daiki was to rotate, being one team all on his own. He handed Momoi the stopwatch, set to ten minutes, and instructed her to tell them when to switch. He was off to the track for a warm up before his own work out; which consisted of a similar setup as he just led.

The weather was cloudy outside as he began running, but after his first lap he doubled back for his sweater to protect him from the wind. He was unaware he was being watched from the gym doors, as the Teiko Ace crossed his arms against the wind and leaned into the doorway. Akashi's flat chest was accented by the wind pushing the material against it, and his toned shins were exposed as he raced around the track, his silvery shorts pulled and tugged by the breeze.

Aomine pulled his eyes away, then did a double take, before retreating from the door. Momoi had to call his name three times and he didn't want her to come and check out what he was staring at after the fourth.

"It's alright, Satsuki. I was just thinking of dinner."

"Dinner?"

Akashi was at the far end of the track when Aomine left the doorway. He smirked, finding it a close shave that Akashi wouldn't see him leaving the door, but he felt a small concern for the redhead, as the light was slowly fading from the skies.

It was dark out when Aomine left the lockers, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Momoi was waiting for him at the water fountain, at the end of the hall. He risked a peak into the weight room as they walked by, hoping Akashi wasn't still out in the dark at the track: he had heard several stories from other boys about some rather hungry animals roaming the yards recently.

Akashi was in the weight room, on a yoga mat doing burpees. Aomine didn't know which rep he was on, but the look in his eyes burned brightly. He was smiling as he forced his body to its limits, and Aomine found he smiled at that. Akashi was one of the only boys he knew that wasn't content with just life; he, like Aomine, needed to find a challenge.

"Did you hear what I just said, Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?!"

"Dinner."

* * *

Akashi was tired as he sat at the kitchen table and dined with his father. His mind was on his body, focused on improvements.

"Did you just hear what I said, Akashi?"

"Huh? Sorry, father. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important."

Akashi's father let it go. He was interested in part of Akashi's life that his son didn't seem to notice; parts like his friends and social circles.

"So are you going?"

"Going?"

Since being stirred from his thoughts, Akashi was focused on his salmon filet. It was soft and moist, and best of all, was warm with just a bit of steam rising from each bite.

"To the dance. I heard your school is putting on this costume masquerade."

Akashi groaned.

"Even you?"

Akashi's father smiled.

"Son, I think you should go."

Akashi put his cutlery down and groaned again.

"It would be good for you. Besides, I'm sure all your friends are going. I think it would be better for you to go and have a good time with them. Do something asides from all that basketball work."

Akashi raised his head and looked at his father; his lips were pursed, yet they held a small smile. His eyes read a child's disbelief in a parents words.

"You want me...to hang out...with my friends."

He picked up his food once more and ate a bite. His father smiled and gave a low chuckle.

"Yes. I want you to have friends, Akashi."

There was a moment's silence.

"Shintarou is going. I'm sure-"

Akashi put his cutlery down once more, forcefully this time.

"I don't need any friends right now. I'm done eating."

Akashi made his way to his room, but once inside he felt empty. He sat on his bed and stared at his hands for what seemed like hours, thinking over what his father had just said and recalling how Shintarou had acted at lunch. A shiver ran up his spine; he never wanted that moment to repeat again. Ever.

A knock at his door brought him from his discomfort.

"Come in."

Akashi's dad entered and pulled the desk chair over to sit with Akashi.

"I know you're upset over something now, but I think if you keep your mind on it it's only going to eat you alive."

Akashi smirked.

"You're not that hard to read Akashi, you are my son."

"Shintarou and me just don't see eye to eye anymore."

Akashi wasn't sure just how much information he should give his father. He had a way of knowing things, that was for sure. There were times, late at night, when Akashi would vaguely wonder how his father even found out certain things.

"Go to this dance. Go with Ryouta and Atsushi if you have to. Just, please, have a good time for yourself. You need connections in this life, Akashi. You're not going to go far without them."

Akashi thought about what he said. Ryouta had asked him to go along with them. And perhaps time to do something friendly with his team would be a nice change, even if just because it was their last year together as a team. And if he were with Ryouta and Atsushi, perhaps it would get Shintarou off his case, or at least give him a hint?

Either way, Akashi was finding it harder and harder to evade the inevitable. He sighed. Deep down he knew honestly it was because his father was right: he needed to have some social circle, and he did care for his friends on the team.

"Can I ask you something father?"

His father smiled, his little patience was running low on this paternal role tonight, but he sighed.

"Ask away."

"What animal do you think I'm like?"

His father only smiled, knowing he'd won his argument.

* * *

The last day of school for the week had wrapped up uneventfully and Akashi stripped with the rest of his team in the locker room after a practice that he left feeling quite confident in their abilities. Though the year was turning cold, and changing the world into a beautiful autumn, Akashi felt that it was a meaningful time of year. It was time to make some memories and connections, like his father said. This was his last year at Teiko, his last year coaching his Miracles, and his last chance to enjoy this team.

Akashi turned to Ryouta, who sat sipping water on the bench in the middle of the lockers, and sighed.

"You've got me. I'll come with you."

Ryouta turned to Akashi with curiosity in his eyes.

"Eh? What's that Akashicci?"

"I'll come with you. To the dance."

Ryouta flew up from the bench and grabbed both his wrists, pulling Akashi into a circle with him.

"Oh, I'm so happy! That's awesome news!"

"What's good news, Kise-chin?"

"Akashicci is going to be coming with us to the dance!"

"Oh! That is delightful news!"

Akashi's cheeks burned red.

"Please. It isn't that big of an ordeal."

"No problem. We'll be quiet about it, won't we, Kise-chin?"

"Sure, sure! What are you going as?"

Akashi sighed, turning back to his locker.

"I'm...not sure yet."

"Me neither! I'm torn between going as a fish or a puppy!"

"I know what I'm going as. I just haven't finished making it yet."

"You're making it?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you could sew, Atsushi."

"I can. I just don't like to. See, if I had you threading all those little needles for me Aka-chin, it would be much, much faster."

"Oh. I see."

Across the room, Aomine chewed on his thumbnail, watching the scene unfold before him without interference. Anyone present last year would be able to tell Aomine had changed since then. He was no longer the spontaneous, energetic youth he once was. Though his thirst for a challenge only grew, and his love for basketball still thrived, Aomine had indeed bloomed to become a distant, thoughtful man. While off the court, he preferred to be in the shadows than the light, observing the environments around him and involving himself in the wrong-doings he caught going unnoticed by others. A passion for justice seemed to be a part of his soul, and he didn't admit it to anyone yet, but a career choice had already been brooding in the back of his mind late at night for many weeks now.

He smiled to himself.

'So Akashi will be going to the dance after all.'

Midorima entered the room, wet from the showers, with a towel about his waist. Though many of the younger boys didn't feel the need to use the locker room's showers, Shintarou was part of the circle that insisted on washing the sweat from their bodies before changing clothing.

"What's all the hype?"

he turned to Aomine, as he was the first person available that wasn't amidst the commotion.

"Akashi is just talking to Kise."

"Oh. About the dance?"

"You too, eh?" Aomine chuckled. "Yes, about that thing."

Midorima stared at Aomine and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Indeed."

* * *

A small package arrived to the Seijuro household one evening the next week at five thirty in the afternoon. Unaware of any deliveries, Akashi's father signed for the package and left it on the table in the family room for Akashi to inspect when he got home at six.

When Akashi arrived home, taking off his shoes and slipping his feet into the black slippers that awaited him, his father had come to stand in the doorway from the kitchen just off the hall.

"Were you expecting anything in the mail, son?"

Akashi's face instantly brightened.

"That was fast!"

"It's on the house-table."

He moved to walk through the kitchen to see into the family room, watching as Akashi sat on the floor and began to open his small package. Inside was a bunch of Styrofoam packing pellets and several small bottles; one orange, one red, and one white. A smaller package inside the first held a small tray of cosmetics. Akashi's father looked over the top rim of his glasses to better sight the objects.

"What did you order, Akashi?"

Akashi looked over the table and smiled, a sweet smile his father hadn't seen for some time.

"Just some necessities for my costume."

"Like the chicken wire and trip to the stables, this past weekend?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are you going as?"

"It's a secret."

"It's a secret, eh?"

Akashi's father had come over to sit on the sofa's arm, wiping his glasses on a cloth, feeling more like a father to a young daughter than a pubescent son. But perhaps that what he should get for encouraging him to going to a dance with his friends.

"It's so secret that you can't even tell your dad?"

Akashi shook his head. His defenses were set.

"Nope. I promised Ryouta I wouldn't. He made me a deal. He won't tell me if he's going to be the fish or the puppy, and Atsushi has sealed his lips about his animal too."

"I see."

For a brief moment, Akashi's father felt kept out of the loop. But he smiled to himself and resigned himself to being the father of a teenager. Soon he would have to let go of his son, give him leave to college and then onwards to make his own life.

"Alright then." Akashi's father stood up slowly and made his way to the kitchen. "Just do me a favor, son?"

Akashi looked up from his delivery, fingers curled around the red bottle. "Yes, father?"

"Let me take a photo before you leave."

Akashi smiled.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi stared at himself in the full length mirror. The students attending the dance had gone home as soon as class had ended, eagerly dressing themselves in their outfits that took so many weeks to complete. Akashi had made up his mind rather late, creating his costume in a week's time, and as he stared at himself in the mirror, he vaguely pondered if he should bail on his friends and just not show.

The mirror revealed a young male, clad in a white collar shirt with a ruffled throat and grey pants. Over top he wore a vest of burnt orange and a long red coat, cut at the waist in the front to give him freedom of movement and square-cut and long at the back. The sleeves of coat were wide and had thick black cuffs. He accented the outfit with a red velvet collar and black ankle-boots. To his disappointment, no male boots were his size, despite shopping at three different malls, and he was forced last minute to purchase female shoes, size six. He had practiced walking in the shoes in his room for the past three nights, not wanting to be daunted by the three inch heels. He had fluffed his hair, creating a fly-away look, and managed to hide the band that held his black-tipped, triangular ears on. He fixed his outfit with one yellow contact lens, (to create a homochromic set of eyes), and black eyeliner: angled eyes, a black nose, black lips, and whiskers.

But the real completion to his costume was his tail. Made from horse hair from the brushes at the stable, Akashi had to order the dye to first bleach, and then colour the hairs, wasting one of his father's worst cooking pots. He bound the hair and used the wire to keep the tail bound to the waist of his coat, and to shake naturally as he moved. True to his mirror, he looked like a fox.

"I look so homely." he sighed, eyeing his mobile phone on the dresser behind him.

Just as he decided he wouldn't be going, a knock at his bedroom door started him.

"Akashi, are you ready?"

"You're home?"

He had to eat an early dinner alone because his father was supposed to be working late tonight. An anxious tap at the door,

"I rushed home to see you off. You're dressed right?"

The knob twisted and his father came in, flashing a camera at Akashi, who was blushing by his mirror.

"My, my! Did you make that all by yourself?!"

"Stop. It's just something thrown together."

Akashi picked at the coat, pulling it open so his father could see more of his costume.

"It looks wonderful, son."

Akashi looked up and smiled. All he'd have to do to get some peace from everyone would be live out this night. Tired of all the banter leading up to the dance, Akashi just wished to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Thanks." he whispered.

His father took a few more snaps for his memories and then let Akashi on his way. Ryouta was supposed to be picking him up, along with Atsushi, and he curled his tail protectively over his arm to protect from sitting on it the wrong way in the car. Just as his foot crossed the threshold of the door, his father came to him.

"Just a little something, I hope you like it."

The addition was a kanzashi, a traditional Japanese hairpin, which he placed towards the front of Akashi's hair. It was made of silk and polished wood to resemble a small row of sakura blossoms sitting upon a slight branch. Miniature pearls clung to the soft petals of the blossoms, creating the illusion that they were wet with dew drops, and a small strand hung from end to end of the branch, mixing with his vivid hair, and expanding the illusion.

"It was your mother's. It was broken but I thought that you might like to have it with you."

"Especially tonight."

Akashi was touched by the gift. He had suffered a great lost when his mother had passed. He always felt that it took a toll on his relationship with his father, that there was an irreparable distance between them that he could never find a way to bridge. Being in his father's thoughts of late had put Akashi in higher spirits. If anything, he would have a good time tonight for his father's sake at least.

Ryouta waved from the car and smiled.

"Oh! Akashicci! You look dashingly handsome!"

"And you have decided the fish, I see!"

Ryouta had decorated his costume with a long, midnight blue tailcoat. The inside of his coat tails was a bright red, and his shirt was of a soft, robin's egg blue. His boots were to his knee, with many silken ribbons around the cuffs at the top and along his wrists. He had tied a shimmering grey scarf around his waist, with many different ribbons of various colours spinning off the sides of his hips. Lastly, he had tucked blue and pink extensions into his golden hair, and his eyes were made up with blue and purple glitter, his lips a soft pouting pink.

"A betta fish!"

"Such pretties!" Atsushi added.

Akashi stiffed a laugh. Atsushi was bunched up behind Ryouta, holding an assortment of purple fabric in his lap.

"It's not funny, Aka-chin. My eyes are sore from all the squinting I had to do with that needle."

"I'm sorry, Atsushi. You are right, though I cannot tell exactly what you are."

"An octopus?" Ryouta ventured a guess.

"Close, close. You'll have to wait."

Ryouta's oldest sister had driven them over to the school, were many cars were dropping off groups of kids.

Atsushi let the material fall once he had stepped out of the car and Akashi smiled at the complexities of the outfit.

"You're a squid!" he cried.

"Ah? No. Not just any squid."

"A giant squid!"

Atsushi's face broke into an ear-splitting grin.

"Isn't it great? I'm the only one here big enough to wear an animal so big!"

Ryouta giggled, picking up one of the long tentacles sew onto the shirt at Atsushi's waist. The top was a glossy purple fabric of a dark hue, shiny and water-repellent. The underside was covered in many small sequins that doubled as the suckers. The shirt was the same colour as the tentacles, with two large eyeballs designed on the hips and a small tuck design up the side. The sleeves had sequins on the inner wrist, and several glittering rings carried the illusion onto his hands. His hair was left down, but a purple party hat completed the pointy look, along with two floppy ears he had made out of small pigtails.

"That must've taken a long time to make!"

"It did!" moaned Atsushi.

"Kawaii!"

The voice was a newcomer. Akashi looked around until he saw a familiar figure rushing their way. Clad in all black, with light pink hair streaming behind her, Momoi had come as a traditional kitten. Complete with bell tied around her neck.

"Sa-chin!"

The group greeted her and she snapped several pictures with them.

"I take it Daiki isn't coming then?" Akashi ventured.

"No. He still says it isn't worth the trouble."

The group decided to make their way inside. As they waited in the lineup for the entrance, Akashi confessed to hoping he could avoid Shintarou tonight.

"Why's that? I thought you were good friends?" Momoi pried, her fingers busy with looking at the kanzashi in his hair. "That is so pretty!"

"It was my mother's."

Ryouta smiled, feeling the air of their group change. Akashi had let something off his chest, given them a vital piece of his homelife without meaning to. He read between the lines, using the instincts that helped him copy movements around him; Akashi's mother had passed away. Judging by the tone of his voice, it was a few years back at least.

"What's between you and Mido-chin?"

"He's been fussy as of late."

"Yeah. He's been telling me how he's above my 'immaturity' for a while now." Atsushi agreed.

Ryouta reached into Atsushi's offered sweets bag and bit off a gummy worm's head.

"He's been the same way to me too."

"Well, this is news to me."

The group eventually made their way inside the familiar space of Teiko's largest gym, but it was unlike any other time they had stepped inside before. Most of the population was their class year, yet the hoops for the games were stored and in their places were fake chandeliers. Large tables with food and drink were lined across one end of the gym, while several round tables gave everyone a chance to place their things and gather together for a rest along both sides where home and visitors normally held game. A large dance floor dominated the middle and overall the place was brightly lit and cheery. The school band was there, none in costume, and they were to play live music, as if they were a hired orchestra for a ball. Akashi was amazed at the length of effort the administration had put on for this hoax of a masquerade. He couldn't recall a dance that had so much anticipation before.

"Let's take that table there."

Kise pointed out one close to the corner of the gym, where they would normally have home bench. It was secluded enough for them not to be crowded, and yet it still had the perfect distance from the food table and the dance floor.

"Good pick." Atsushi agreed.

Akashi didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if Ryouta purposely picked the table for its hidden meaning or if he was just trying to find a place convenient to station Atsushi. Thankfully, Atsushi spoke up just as they settled in.

"Too bad they don't have a food table this close to home bench when we have games."

"Atsushi, it would do you good not to eat when you are playing."

"I know, captain, but...food is good."

The purple squid smiled lazily and Akashi found himself reach over and pet the top of his hand.

"Yes, yes. Food is good, Atsushi."

Ryouta giggled and Akashi blinked as a bright flash engulfed him and Atsushi.

"That's one I'm saving for the yearbook."

Akashi glared, moodily.

"That wasn't funny."

"Momoicci is on the yearbook committee; I'll see if she could put this in. It's a moment."

Akashi rolled his yellow eyes.

"You look strange with same-coloured eyes, Aka-chin."

Akashi chuckled.

"It must be different for all of you."

Three nodding heads made him laugh.

Just then, the lights turned low and a small group of teachers walked in, all aglow with the candles they held. Behind them, the school dean entered, his face covered with a traditional mask in the form of a horse. On the back of his trousers, he had hitched a store-bought tail.

"Welcome! Welcome, and thank you all for attending Teiko Middle School's first ever Masquerade! We are delighted to have each and every one of you participate in this event! It is a real delight to see every costume, so carefully made. We hope this ball will be educational and beneficial to all of you, as well as become a night full of wonder, mystery, and joy!"

A loud round of applause followed and Akashi wasn't sure if it was whole-heartedly delivered or if the guests just wanted to proceed with the evening. He clapped his hands together softly, vaguely wondering if any of the 'guests' here today really knew much about a real masquerade at all. To his knowledge, only Ryouta and himself had ever been to a posh party outside of school, and the ones they had attended had been very different from those held in the eighteen-hundreds.

"Enjoy this night, so carefully planned for several weeks, and make sure you find and cherish your mysteries and wonders all the night long!"

This last sentence was almost drowned out in the applaud that followed. As the last word was spoken, the teachers all blew out their candles and the lights in the gym were turned back on, although they did not reach their full power. The gym was left bathed in a dim orange that allowed enough light to admire everyone, while cast an air of mystery around with every shadow.

In the first few moments, the dance floor remained empty and the band stayed silent; most preparing their instruments, several others checking their music orders. But as food was slowly picked away and everyone held a glass of punch, many requests were sent to the band to begin tuning up for the first dance.

Akashi turned to the previously-unoccupied chair to his left and smiled at the turtle sitting beside him. Tetsuya smiled back and Akashi leaned in to compliment him on his choice of animal, making Tetsuya blush.

"It seemed a close match." Tetsuya agreed, sipping some punch with a straw.

"Although, you are not all that slow." Akashi mused.

Momoi came to sit besides Tetsuya, and Ryouta agreed to dance with Atsushi. Akashi was made the odd-ball out, again.

"No, no worries. I'll get a dance with each of you eventually."

Ryouta smiled, Akashi was indeed being quite friendly this evening. As the first few strings were tuned up, he grasped Atsushi's hand and desperately tried to pull him from his plate.

"Whatever you do, Murasakicci, don't let go of me on the dance floor. Else, I'll be swept away, into the throng of awaiting fans, never to be seen from again!"

"Quit being overdramatic."

Akashi rose and walked with them to the edge of the dance floor, before turning and wandering through the tables. The doors that led the outside courtyard had been propped open and he departed the gym through them in interest. Even the outside had been decorated to create a false balcony in which several men dressed as birds stood smoking in a corner. Though impressive to have a balcony, Akashi wandered back inside to have another glass of punch and see if he could find another companion to rest with.

The group of people in the gym had swelled after Akashi reentered. He looked around, cursing his height for not having an advantage like many of the other boys on his team, and decided to head back to his table. Turning to his left, Akashi nearly ran into another person; a person in a large amount of shapeless orange.

"Akashi."

The blood in Akashi's veins went cold. He sighed heavily before looking up into those green eyes.

"So you did decide to come after all."

"Yes, Shintarou. I am here."

"My, my. And what an outfit you have on. I must say, I take back my prior statement. A fox suits you very well."

"Thank you. And what exactly are you supposed to be, Shintarou?"

"I am cytoplasm."

Akashi suppressed a laugh. "Did they even know what cytoplasm is in the nineteenth-century?"

"I...am... not too sure." Shintarou blushed.

"Yes. Quite."

Akashi felt an uncomfortable silence coming up. He tried to think of a way he could hasten out of it. Before he could speak, Shintarou began.

"Akashi, would you like to dance?"

Akashi felt tormented. He didn't want to turn him down because they were friends, but if he didn't Shintarou might think that they were more than friends, and that wasn't an option either.

"Shintarou, I-"

From behind Shintarou, Akashi spotted Ryouta, standing on a chair, waving his arms.

"Well, ah, whatdoyouknow? I think Ryouta is trying to get my attention."

As quick as a fox, Akashi darted through the crowd and raced over to where Ryouta sat.

"Thank you."

Ryouta smirked at the sincerity in his captain's tone.

"No problem. I thought that might happen when I saw him enter. If you aren't with someone else, he'll pounce."

"What do you mean, 'with someone else'?"

"Mido-chin doesn't come when you are in partners. He loses his nerve."

"Oh."

Akashi settled into the seat beside Ryouta. He sipped his drink, munched on a few pretzels, and gazed around at the costumes before him. On the dance floor, closest to them, was turtle-Tetsuya and kitty-Momoi. Behind them was several girls who dressed up as colourful jellyfish, a leopard, three snakes, an elephant, a buffalo, a mountain goat, deer, a flamingo, and several seagulls. Akashi lifted his phone and snapped a picture of the dance floor, before attaching it into a text message.

He addressed it to his father and wrote:

'You were right. I am having a good time. Thanks.'

He hoped the simple gesture would be enough to express his thanks.

Ryouta watched Akashi as he drank in the world around him. They had met once before at a posh party where they were both guests to the honored invites. They had stayed together most of the night, not wanting to get in the way; but Akashi hadn't revealed much of himself to Ryouta then. And he had never come along with them whenever they went off to celebrate a win. It was a treat to see Akashi acting just as everyone else his age did, and it brought memories of Ryouta's model gatherings to him. He, himself, had been that awkward when he started to hang out with the Teiko kids, not understanding their excitement over a mere ice cream bar. But to Ryouta, the best thing he did was give his team, and his friends, first priority. It was refreshing to see his determined, workaholic captain do the same for once.

Ryouta found himself in high spirits. He uncrossed his legs and went over to stand before Akashi.

"May I have this dance?"

Akashi looked at the hand stretched out before him and then up into those golden eyes. He smiled and placed his hand into Ryouta's.

"Yes, you may."

The music was a slow waltz. A subtle quiet one, the school's rendition of "The Second Waltz". Akashi and Ryouta were one of the few couples on the floor that could dance the waltz. A small circle of the pairs were in the middle, and Akashi felt that Momoi wouldn't let the moment pass without a picture to savor it. In the back of his mind he was glad that there would be this memory. Ryouta was always kind and obedient to him. As they moved, side to side, around and around, Akashi let himself smile softly at the golden face slightly above him. It was nice to be dancing throughout the gym with him, their ribbons flowing out behind them. It was a moment that only they could appreciate to the fullest, and Akashi wondered how he would ever be able to thank Ryouta properly for it.

When the number came to an end, they bowed to each other, just as the couples of old would, and returned to their seats. Atsushi cheered on from the side for them and gave Akashi a hug when he sat down.

"This is different." Momoi smiled.

"Indeed." Tetsuya agreed.

"It is a nice change, though." Akashi added.

A song passed before Atsushi and Ryouta got up for another dance, and Momoi and Tetsuya went with them. Akashi looked around, not wanting Shintarou to come and request a dance again, and noticed him at the opposite end of the food table. Desperate to escape the uncomfortable feelings Shintarou brought with him, Akashi found himself heading to the outside. He wanted, no needed, a moment to himself in the den of animals.

The outside world had darkened. Many paper lanterns were hung to illuminate the little concrete patio, and the skies were a deep purple. The music was still audible outside and Akashi inhaled the fresh, green world around him. There was a couple kissing in the corner, but asides from them the balcony was empty. Akashi approached the far end, mere feet from the door, where a false railing had been placed. He put his hands on the railing and felt the smooth texture under his palms. Looking down over the railing, he visualized inky black water gathered into a little pond, and a small garden; just as he read about in so many of his books.

A warm hand settled over top of his own. A broad hand; firm and just. Akashi turned to meet his yellow eyes into the visitor's.

The man was tall, with storm grey eyes and hair as black as night. A white strand hung about his face, contrasting with his russet skin. His eyes were rimmed with black coal, and his lips were painted black. He was wearing a black shirt with a white tie, and white pants with grey splatters all over the legs and black suspenders hanging from his waist. His shoes were plain black and at his waist was a white and black striped tail, made of socks.

Akashi drank his appearance in awe. His costume, like Akashi's, was homemade; but the effect was oddly stunning. Akashi opened his mouth but found himself at a loss for words.

"Hello fox."

The voice was husky and matured. Akashi felt a thrill as he heard it, as if he had heard it before.

"Hello." He replied shakily.

The man smiled.

"I'm a zebra." He pointed at the white strand of hair against his black. "Duh."

Akashi chuckled. "Yes, quite obvious."

"I like your tail, fox." He brushed his fingers through the soft horse hair and smirked. "But this is the hair of a horse, am I correct?"

Akashi's eyes shone with fascination.

"It is." he responded, his voice dripping with awe.

The stranger didn't allow him time to recover from his shock. He brushed his fingers into his hair, tousling a pointy ear before grazing his fingertips over the kanzashi and touching each delicate blossom.

"Isn't it nice to meet someone with a bit of tradition left?"

Akashi felt flustered. Though he stood outside, the air around him felt heavy. He felt as if he were being squeezed around the waist, so with each exhale he could inhale less and less.

"Yes." he murmured in response. "It is nice."

The man took Akashi's hand in his own and held it as he gazed passed the railing, into the darkness of the night.

"I wonder," the stranger proposed. "did you happen to find your mystery, fox?"

Akashi looked down, hoping his peculiar companion wouldn't notice his eyes glance towards their clasped hands.

"I suppose I might have." he whispered.

A gentle breeze picked up and Akashi's coat pulled about him in the wind. Their tails blew in the breeze, and several leaves soared past them. The zebra placed a heavy arm around Akashi's shoulders, turning him and guiding him into the gym. Akashi allowed himself to be led back inside, smiling as the man took him to the edge of the dance floor, where several couples were coming off as the songs changed.

The music changed to a sweet melody, the familiar chords of "The Chairman's Waltz" sounding out. Akashi felt a slight thrill in taking the stranger's hand, his shoulder. Akashi wondered if he would know the waltz, a dance many of their generation cared not to study, but the waltz he did begin. He stepped forwards, Akashi stepped back. Then to the left. Akashi stepped forwards, and he stepped back. Akashi was amazed. He could recall dancing the waltz with Ryouta from their party not some time ago, but it was a true delight, laced with mystery, to be dancing a waltz with a complete stranger.

Starting on the edge of the floor, Akashi hadn't noticed the being led into the midst of the floor once more. When he and Ryouta had danced, several other students, well-off or avid scholars, danced the waltz with them. They had formed a small circle and circled around the floor several times, while the rest of the dancers moved in slow, stationary circles around them. But this time was different. Even the students who knew to waltz did not join them. A wide circle was left for them, and as he changed his footing to accommodate being led about, he noticed several curious, if not envious, eyes staring at him and his partner.

Akashi let go of his shoulder to be spun under his arm, and then the other way, his tail swishing by the stranger's belt. He resumed the steps and then stepped away, in traditional waltz pattern. He returned, they turned some more and when the finishing chords were being strummed, Akashi let his body be turned once more and bent like a gentle willow in the breeze over his stranger's knee. A round of applause broke out and Akashi could hear Ryouta calling out to him. Flashes from cameras came at him from all angles.

His world was suddenly, dangerously, different. Akashi could feel the glares from Shintarou and some envious girls, the cheers from his teammates that viewed him more as a human being now than ever, and the heat from this strangers still holding onto his hand.

The band began to play "The River Waltz" and Akashi stood and bowed to his partner, who bent at the waist and kissed the top of his hand. A single flash from behind him told Akashi that Momoi had caught that moment on film too.

"Thank you." he whispered.

The zebra smiled.

"You are not at all as I imagined you to be, fox."

Akashi returned the smile and accepted the zebra's arm. He led him to the table whose bowls of pretzels, chips, and candies had become pastries, doughnuts, cakes, and puddings. Akashi took a small roll of strawberry and vanilla cake and smiled up at his suitor, taking a bite with the little fork that came with it. To his surprise, his suitor was looking down at him, just as he'd imagine the masked-man would when reading his fantasy novels.

"You like strawberries, little fox?" the suitor asked.

Akashi nodded, slightly worried over who he was feeling what he was feeling for. He caught a glance of Shintarou across the room. He had given up on Akashi and had taken an energetic starfish to dance with him.

"You are just like one. Crimson red, and sweet."

The zebra patted his hair behind his ears and Akashi wondered vaguely if he knew that hand before or if he were just imagining it. He placed a hand behind Akashi's lower back and gently guided him back to his table, where he watched him sit before turning Tetsuya's vacant chair to sit across from him. Akashi still hadn't found any words to say to the zebra.

"Your eyes are unreadable."

The zebra sat up straighter, using the natural shadows to cloud his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just-"

"Do you often read people's eyes, little fox?"

Akashi blushed. "Not often, no. I had a different way of reading people. The little things: their actions, movements."

"So why do you go for my eyes?"

Akashi took a bite of his cake and thought for a moment, deliberating over what to say. He could answer truthfully and say it was because he didn't recall anyone with those stormy grey eyes or he could lie and say it was something stupid he said without thinking. The zebra was watching him and he didn't want to lose his interest.

"I don't recognize them."

"That's funny, isn't it?"

Akashi stared at him. "What's funny?"

"The person I came here for, I couldn't find. I was sure to be searching everywhere for a noble mare, or dragonfly."

"How are you so sure they aren't in another costume? Did they tell you what they would wear?"

Guilt suddenly came in heavy waves around Akashi. He was enchanted, just as the main character in his fantasies always were. But it was just like him to have enchantment elude him. The zebra had his heart set on another.

"They didn't tell me they were coming. But I wanted to surprise them."

"That is a gallant thing to do."

The zebra smiled. "Your eyes remind me of them. Yellow. Unreadable yellow."

Akashi opened his mouth to speak, trying to ease his confusion. However, Ryouta seemed eager to meet Akashi's new friend. As he came over the zebra kissed Akashi's hand and slipped away into the crowd without a word.

Akashi stared after him as Ryouta took the seat he just left.

"Why did he go? I wanted to meet him."

Akashi shook his head slightly. "I...I don't know."

Atsushi came over and offered Akashi his hand.

"You owe me my dance, Aka-chin."

Akashi sighed and looked up to Atsushi. He smiled and took his hand.

"Lead on, Atsushi."

Ryouta chuckled. From his vantage at the table, he snapped a few pictures of the height-challenged couple and smirked to himself. There was something about that zebra that had seemed too familiar. It reminded him of the moment he had passed the Teiko gym a little over a year ago and caught sight of a man performing a spectacular dunk. The night of mystery was certainly enchanting everyone around him, just as he meant it to, and he found the night giving him a mystery he hadn't planned for in return. It was true, he had helped organize the dance as a masquerade because he had wanted to give Akashi a chance to have fun with the Miracles before they all left for different schools, a change in his own way. Kise was an insightful guy, that was part of the gift of being a copy-cat, and he had noticed how Akashi had a love for the days of old, of the times of Emperors and kingdoms. Ever since he had run into his basketball captain at the gala that night, an obsession was given to him. He had meant to give the red-head a night he would be grateful for, in return for all the memories Akashi had given him.

Ryouta was fascinated as the night played itself out. Akashi had come a long way as a friend since he had stepped foot into the Teiko gym that evening. Yet, a strange feeling bothered Kise as he sat and observed the scenes playing before him. He hadn't planned for the zebra. He couldn't account for whom he was even. Still, he was familiar and Ryouta would see it through to the end to discover the identity of him. The night was to be full of mysteries, and they were to carry them forwards into the new season, just as the people of old did. Ryouta was broken from his thoughts as Akashi rushed over and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the dance with them.

Akashi dad was still awake when the party at the school ended. Ryouta's sister drove Akashi home, and they saw to it that he was safely inside before driving away. He pretended he was asleep in his room, faking a snore when Akashi tiptoed by, to give him the sense that he held more freedom as a teenager. He heard the shower on and waited as Akashi cleaned up, texting his brother from his bed so Akashi wouldn't hear the floorboards creak. His brother had taken the waves of proud father as a pro, having gushed his own share when Akashi's cousins had passed through schooling as well.

The shower turned off and Akashi crossed the hall in a shower-robe. 'He must've left the costume hanging on the back of the bathroom door, as he does with his jersey after a game,' Akashi's father thought. He feigned sleep, should Akashi push the door open, though he doubted he would.

He waited, listening to the sounds of the closet doors opening and closing, the window being pushed open as Akashi always had it propped before bed. He waited until he heard the lights click off before he started counting. He counted to three hundred and fifty before getting out of bed and tiptoeing down the hall to peak into his son's room. The dance must've exhausted Akashi more than he thought, for the red-head was fast asleep under the cover, a smile still curled on his lips.

"Sleep well, my dear son." he whispered, losing to the waves of paternity and approaching him to gently tuck the beddings closer to his chest.

Akashi sighed in his sleep but didn't turn. His father smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you had fun."


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle morning wind blew the curtains in Akashi's room inwards. Bright rays of the rising sun spilt upon his face, casting a glow upon his fiery hair. Akashi blinked and closed his eyes against the sun. It was the first time he slept in since the gala, a few years ago, and he smiled at the memories of last night; still vivid pictures that danced behind his eyelids.

He sighed and got up, fighting the urge to just pull the covers over his head and block out the beautiful rays of light. Instead, he forced himself out of bed, into his slippers and housecoat, and came to stand before the open window, breathing in the clear air and watching the flawless sky. Birds sat across the telephone lines and looked around the world below them. Akashi looked up to them and recalled how many birds there were at the dance the night before. He moved away from the window and began to freshen up for the day. He didn't have anything planned, as he predicted he would be tired from the night before, but a shower was necessary for starters.

Entering the bathroom, he turned to close the door behind him, despite having the house to himself for the day. Hanging from the hook on the back of the door was his fox outfit, slightly wrinkled from the events of the night. He smiled and put his towels down on the counter. The fabric was soft against his fingertips and Akashi leaned his face close to the coat, inhaling the fragrances of his friends against different parts of the jacket: Atsushi's sweet caramel scent near his shoulders, Ryouta's scent of rain-kissed leaves around his wrists. Akashi sighed, feeling the jacket, eyes closed, until he felt a familiar tingle across his nose. He opened his eyes and stared at the small, orange fox tail, taking it in his hand and feeling the fineness of the strands slipping through his fingers. It was then he decided he would go visit his stallion today; he could at least thank him for donating a few strands so he could have a good time with his friends.

* * *

Warm, yellow sunshine struggled to enter the darkened bedroom of the Generation of Miracle's star player. The curtains were shut, but the window wasn't, and the soft breeze forced the curtains to part; the sunshine tumbling into the room and illuminating the face of the Ace as he slept soundly. The sun coloured the images behind his eyelids red, red like his captain's hair, and he stirred in his sleep. A smirk came across his lips as he thought of his captain, but as his eyes naturally parted to answer the sun's calling, he scowled.

Aomine rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. His clothing strewn about the room cushioned his fall, and he stretched his arms and legs in opposite directions as he lay there.

"Might as well get up now."

He stood, holding his knee to push himself up, and yawn. While he was wide awake, his growing body felt his athletics taking their toll, and he looked around his room for a clean pair of underwear. Stripping of his old t-shirt and yesterday's boxers, he slipped into a new pair and pulled on his black, sporty shorts before heading to the bathroom.

Afterwards, he headed to the porch, where he took with him a small box of orange juice. The sun had risen past it's irritating, eye-blinding level, and he heaved a sigh. The basketball court just across the street from his apartment complex was empty and now fairly illuminated for the day. He headed inside, closing the sliding door behind him, and began throwing together some breakfast for himself. All that was in the fridge was half a jug of milk, one egg, a carrot, an eggplant, three cans of ice tea, and a small bag of chicken fingers.

"Looks like the chicken fingers won."

While they were rotating in the microwave, Aomine headed to his room to see if he could locate a pair of socks, a t-shirt and a basketball. The sky had seemed promising to be a warm, if not clear, day at the least. Everyone knew where to find him if he wasn't home, and he was itching to burn off some energy. He was still thinking of Akashi, of how he would be forcing him to sit in a chair and take smaller bites, instead of wolfing down the food to rush to the court.

He felt the ball slipping from under his arm and turned, catching it with his clean hand, as he chomped down several more chicken fingers. He used to drop it as a child, and his mother would receive complaints from their neighbours below them. He smiled, wondering what Akashi would make of that.

The court was empty, the breeze was gentle, and the sun was hidden behind the trees. The entire court from end to end was shrouded in the shadows, keeping it cool from the heat. Daiki smiled, it was his favourite weather to play. The ball echoed off the trees and surrounding buildings as he dribbled. He started off slow and picked up speed, did a crossover, back over, around his back to the side, and dunked. As soon as his feet touched the pavement, he was off again. The ball was never far from his fingertips, and he soon made his way, fighting off invisible hands, to the hoop at the other end. He was a one man team, challenging himself as he went on his way.

"Akashi." he breathed. "What I wouldn't give to verse him this way."

* * *

His room was still pleasantly dim, having shut the window and curtains before leaving for the dance. It was still cool under the covers, but Kise Ryouta's body had had enough rest. His eyes gently slipped open and he fought a losing battle against his consciousness rousing him from sleep. He sat up, gently running a finger under his eye to brush the sleep away, and looked around. He wasn't tired, but his body felt mellow since the night's activities had kept him busy. He smiled and thought back to the dance; it was a real treat to enjoy the night with Akashi.

His day was opened. He was well-prepared to be hung-over from the dance and had taken the necessary precautions to avoid overworking himself. His camera was on the small table beside his bed, and he reached out and began scrolling through it. Though some pictures were blurry or just shots of someone's hand or the table, most others had turned out great. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at one: taken by Momoi, it showcased Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko and himself all dancing and smiling, having a good time. Kise wasn't even sure when the photo was taken, but it was a beautiful photo all the same.

"The only miracles missing are Midorimicci and..."

A feeling began to stir in Ryouta's heart.

"Aominicci said he wasn't going."

Something felt off. Scrolling through the rest of the photos, Ryouta began analyzing the backgrounds. He couldn't shake the feeling that something in them wasn't adding up, something in them was terribly wrong. He put the camera down, threw the beddings back from his legs, and got up, pulling his golden hair back.

"I'll go get a set printed today. Maybe that would ease my mind."

He reached for his phone, plugged into the charger, and sent off a message to Atsushi to meet him downtown for ice-cream in two hours. Then he headed to the bathroom to get ready for his easy day.

* * *

"Dai-chan!"

The ball launched from his fingers wrong, yet still slipped through the hoop with ease.

"Ay, Satsuki. What do you want?"

Momoi came to stand under the hoop and the ball fell into her waiting hands. She passed it off to Aomine with skill, and came to stand by him.

"I was cutting through this area, and I thought I heard you here."

Aomine smiled. Many in this area knew this court to be his territory. He actually had a neighbour come and ask his mother if he was alright when he was sick and couldn't make it to the court one day years ago.

"You know I'd be here. What do you really want? To gush about that dance?"

Momoi smiled, her bright eyes lighting up.

"Oh, you know me too well, Dai-chan."

Aomine smirked and threw the ball with one hand into the hoop.

"Go get it." He pointed. "Stay there and talk. I might as well hear you out."

Momoi squealed and rushed to catch the ball. She smiled and began to launch into her tale, starting with her costume and ending with her walk home by Tetsu. The sky began to grow dim as she spoke, and she waved across the street to Aomine's mother, arriving home with an armload of groceries.

"Should you go help her?" she broke off.

"Naw. I'd get in trouble for either not bringing you with me or bringing you with me and having you help out."

Momoi smiled. Aomine's mother was always so polite. She often theorized that's where he got it from, but never in front of him, else he'd be mean to her on purpose.

"How was your evening?" she challenged.

"I had a good time."

"Playing ball no doubt."

Aomine smirked. Instead of simply shooting at the hoop, he began to dribble and came right up to her. She shot an arm straight up to block off the shot he was obviously going for, but he simply jumped, wrapped around her, and slammed the ball through the hoop.

It hit the ground below with a loud, resonating thud, and he came to land beside her. Standing up, he grinned and began dribbling the ball slowly, crossing it from hand to hand.

"Oh, Satsuki. I thought you knew me better than that."

* * *

The sky had darkened at the stables and Akashi turned his steed around. He had enjoyed his day, quite surprised when his mare had been so warm to him after his long hiatus from the stables. His mare made a small fuss, not wanting to go to the stables so soon, but Akashi had realized he had lost track of time after checking and grooming up his horse. He had ridden him around for the better part of the afternoon and only now did it dawn on him that his father would be home soon. He dismounted from his steed and used the reins to bring him inside, taking off the saddle with some struggle and then putting away the equipment. He set his phone on the table and rushed to his steed, an unfamiliar desire to share the picture he took with Ryouta. Afterwards, he locked his horse away, petting his nose and promising to be back the next weekend.

His father was already home when he arrived back home. The house was silent, except for the small patter of rain now falling outside and the pots boiling on the stove. Akashi made his way to the bathroom and freshened up, changing into his house clothes before coming to dinner. His father set a pot down sternly on the table and Akashi immediately opened his mouth.

"I was at the stable. I'm sorry I was late."

His father smiled. A change had indeed come over his son since the dance. He seemed more of the boy he was when his mother was still alive. Turning to collect another pot, Akashi's father wiped a tear from his eye, smiling at the picture of the beautiful red-haired woman framed on the wall.

"She would be so proud of you right now, Akashi."

Akashi blushed.

"Thank you." A pause. "Thank you for mother's kanzashi."

"No worries, Aka."

"I felt like...she was there with me, at certain times."

"I'm sure she was looking down on you. Did your friends like it too? Momoi for one?"

Akashi smiled, his thoughts roaming. "Yes, they did."

Their meal was a joyous one, though they didn't need to fill the empty silences with words. Once filled, Akashi helped his father move the dishes to the sink, before they sat to enjoy their dessert. His father had picked up strawberry parfaits on his way home from work, and Akashi allowed himself to be treated as a child just this once.

"So," his father began. "how was the dance?"

"It was...a lot of fun."

"Better than you anticipated?"

"Yes...it was worth going to."

"I'm glad. Did you dance much?"

"Quite a bit. With my team, except for those the members that didn't come."

"More than just the miracles."

"Yeah. Some of the third string members even."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah."

"What was Ryouta?"

"He was a fish. A betta fish. And Atsushi was a giant squid!"

His father chuckled. "That suits him. What about, did Tetsuya come?"

"Yeah. He was a turtle!"

"They seem to have an ocean theme going on there, don't they?"

"Yeah. Momoi was a kitten though."

"Ah. I see."

There was a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed each other's company. His father cleared his throat before bringing the subject to a more intimate point.

"Was there anyone that you really enjoyed dancing with?"

Akashi blushed. He would have lied, but there was no point now with it so obvious.

"Yes."

His father smiled. "Well, go on. Tell me. I'm not going to be upset."

Akashi smiled at his parfait.

"A zebra."

"What?" his father chuckled.

"There was a zebra. He, he knew how to waltz."

"Oh. You danced the waltz? I'm so proud."

Akashi blushed more.

"He was very good too. I thought he wouldn't know the steps, it seemed like a dance out of his element, but he was very good at it. I really enjoyed dancing with him. He was funny too."

"Seems like you had a good time with this zebra."

"He was rather charming. He liked the kanzashi too. He told me 'it's nice to meet someone with a bit of tradition left.'" Akashi smiled. He looked down suddenly and pouted. "It's a pity though; I never got his name."

Akashi father looked down at his empty cup and got up, heading to the sink. He began running the water, his thoughts a jumble. He had been picking up on Akashi's sexual orientation since he was a child, and though he wasn't homophobic, he was hoping his son wouldn't turn out gay. Still, as Akashi grew older, his interest in boys, men really, began to become more pronounced. Dancing with his friends at school events was understandable, they could have been rocking their bodies the way all those new music videos show the kids of now-a-days do. But to have waltzed with a male and found him charming...

Akashi's father sighed. It didn't change his love or opinion of his son in the least. But at least it was no longer a questionable subject. Perhaps it was just a phase, but his father wasn't ready to get his hopes up for that only to be let down in the future if that was the way Akashi really was. He had seen the look on Akashi's face, and he recalled seeing it on several of his friend's faces when they were all that age. He himself had been reported to have it when he was younger. It was the look of puppy-love: Akashi had a crush on the zebra-boy.

He cleared his throat and looked over at Akashi, still sitting at the table and looking rather sad.

"I'm sure you'll find out who he is, Akashi. Didn't Ryouta say he was going to take tons of pictures? Perhaps you'll recognize him in them."

Akashi brightened up instantly.

"Sure. You're right father. Would you like to see them?"

"I'd love to. You go on up to bed now. A dance and then the stables, you must be tired. Let your body relax. I do hope you aren't forgetting about your academics."

Akashi suppressed a scowl. 'Always about the academics.'

Still, he rose with a smile on his lips and took his cup to the sink.

"Thank you father."

The moon had come out, visible just behind the small grey clouds that sent their tears to the earth. Houses away, a navy-haired boy had reluctantly rushed inside to avoid the outside showers. A pair of middle-school boys hurried to the shelter of a small home, with a promise of warm food and many purple-haired bodies to share in stories before bed. Akashi sighed, sitting at his desk with his science text propped open. Though it annoyed him that he was listening to his father, Akashi found himself enjoying the tranquil time to finish the next class's work.

He pulled out a clipboard with practice tactics and training stats recorded on it, and began constructing new maneuvers for his team. The calendar on his wall had a date circled in red felt, and they needed to be fluent in these new skills before then. The finals were coming up, and Teiko was going to take home the cup for their third, and final, year.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a difficult feat to achieve but somehow Akashi Seijuro did so. Taking advantage of his small height, he pressed himself against the walls and lockers, blending into the backs of other groups of kids, and even darted into the girls' bathroom at one point to avoid coming across Shintarou one-on-one. He got through his morning classes at ease, his weekend having exhausted his body, but refreshed his mind. His classes gave him no trouble, and with the extra reading that he had done to please his father, he was now surpassing even his own expectations. As the clock's hands moved towards the time for the lunch bell to ring, Akashi packed up his pens and books, and placed his head done on his arms. He sighed and watched Murasakibara across the room, who had finished his math equations shortly after he had and had started lunch early.

Akashi felt a stupid looking smile on his lips, which he hid under his arms. His team, this team, meant so much to him. And yet they weren't going to be a team next year. He hated to admit to himself that the uniformity of coming back to Teiko Middle School year in and year out had become a comfort to him; one of the only other comforts he had allowed himself to cling to since his mother had passed on from this life. And in that subtle way, Akashi came to realize that he had mothered the Miracles through their first few years of talent. His miracles, whom he had grown so proud of; just like a parent.

A wave of emotion swept over Akashi and faintly fought off tears. He wasn't the most sociable of people, he admitted that, but he did care for them, all of them. He hadn't seemed to ever think of it the other way around. But they did: it was evident in their evening out for the masquerade. Ryouta had been the most open about it, but Atsushi had followed suit. Tetsuya hadn't seemed at all uninviting, and even Shintarou, in his own slightly creepy way, had been glad, (if not eager), to see Akashi. The only one missing from his memories of the night was Daiki.

Akashi sat up, slightly groggy from having his view of the room sideways for some time, and looked about. Several others were packing up now; the bell would ring any moment.

He turned and opened his bag, grabbing inside the neatly packed contents a little, red velvet box. He opened the thin rectangle under the table of his desk and peered inside to gaze at his mother's old kanzashi. The sakura leaves seemed so fragile in their wrappings, the branch so brittle. He stroked over the piece lovingly, recalling his mother's soft voice, her bright hair. And the zebra. He had been so charmed over the small piece. It was as if that moment had somehow been a gift from his mother, a blessing of some kind. Perhaps he was too absorbed in his work, just like his father. But he had only wanted to make something of himself, something they both could be proud of.

"Aka-chin?"

Akashi looked up; Atsushi stood at the door across the empty classroom.

"Are you coming to lunch, Aka-chin?"

Akashi shook his head slightly, forcing the thoughts in it to scatter.

"Wait for me, Atsushi."

To his surprise, Atsushi turned and leaned against the wall.

"Come on, before the line is long."

Akashi tucked the kanzashi back into his bag and gathered his things.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ryouta had been seated at their usual hangout, on the school's roof, for nearly ten minutes before Akashi and Murasakibara came and joined the small gathering. Aomine had stretched himself out on the rooftop, while Momoi had taken a seat to Ryouta's right. Akashi and Murasakibara sat on the ground, across Aomine, and Midorima came to sit at Aomine's feet, glaring across Murasakibara at Akashi, who he knew had been avoiding him. Tetsuya had gone across the street to grab a shake.

Unaware of what the others were speaking of, Kise turned to Momoi and pulled out a small envelope.

"We went to get them printed the morning after," he started. "But the rain wouldn't let us wait out the time so I went back for them yesterday."

"Oh! Let's see them! Did you check them?"

"No."

"You better not be lying!"

"No, no. I wanted to, but I held back. See, the glue isn't broken yet!"

Momoi's finger slipped under the folded paper and gently tugged it apart. They both set their lunches aside and brushed their hands before pulling out the photographs. The stack was heavy, as Kise had taken several of the other kids at the dance for the yearbook staff to submit for their pages.

"Oh, just look at Kurokoicci!"

"I look so stupid there!"

"You look great here!"

"Hey! That's a great one of you and Atsushi!"

"Atsushi's costume was the best!"

"It was!"

They swapped several photos back and forth, eventually creating a stack for their private group and one for the yearbook's exclusives. Kise began shuffling through the private deck as Momoi placed the exclusives in an envelope she could take to the yearbook office later. A silence had come over their conversation, though the murmur of their friends was still audible.

"Mmh, Momoicci, did you feel something odd about those photos?"

Momoi turned to look at Kise, as if he had said something rather crude.

"What sort of 'odd' are you talking about?"

"Just...well, did something feel off?"

"Some."

The pair looked around at their friends and put their heads closer together to view the photos.

"See, this one," Kise placed the one of the four miracles on top of the pile. "this one gave me goosebumps."

"I think it's a lovely picture. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Kise waved his fingers and then pointed out each miracle. "We're all there, except-"

"Midorima and Aomine-kun."

"Yeah."

Momoi was silent for a moment as she brushed her fingers against the side of the photo.

"You're right." she whispered. "Something does feel off.

They flipped the photo and the next was of Momoi and Tetsuya slow dancing. She blushed but said nothing. The next was of Kise pulling one of Murasakibara's tentacles over his head and pulling a face. And the next was of the four of them dancing, the camera having been picked up but a friend of Momoi's. A shot of the table, an accidental shot of Tetsuya's rear-end, and a shot of Kise, Momoi, and Tetsuya at the table later held only the vibes of friendship and good memories. But after flipping some more, Kise and Momoi turned to read into each other's eyes. Yes, the feeling was there: on the first picture of Akashi returning from the balcony.

Akashi had a star-struck look on his face, his cheeks were glowing, and he was holding someone's hand. The shot was originally of Tetsuya, waving from on the dance floor, but Akashi was in the background, the photograph capturing him in profile. Somehow the cheerful Tetsu-turtle had been marred by Akashi's entrance.

The next was of Akashi, purposely-so, and his dance partner: the zebra. Momoi and Kise raised eyebrows and looked around their group, not wanting to seem suspicious. Typically, they were the loudest and most excited in their group; but they had been quiet as they pored over the photos that held onto the mystery from the dance.

"Something's not right with this person." Kise whispered, pointing at the zebra.

"You're right." Momoi nodded.

"I thought I was just tired, maybe delirious from the night before, because I had woke up and felt odd about the photos. But now, now I'm sure that there's something about them."

"I don't think it's the photos, Kise." Momoi gently whispered. "I think it's-"

A heavy hand grabbed Momoi's foot out of the blue and she screamed, curling towards Kise.

"Whoa. Calm down, Satsuki."

"Dai-chan!" She screamed, stomping on his hand. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Hey, hey! Watch it. I'm going to need that later."

"You need a brain, Daiki!"

"Would you please not injure the parts of my forward that I need for the finals."

Akashi's quiet voice broke their argument. The trio looked over to find Akashi watching them with his heterochromic eyes, sitting in the cradle of Murasakibara's arms. He had been reading a fantasy novel: The Ways of Shadow, before they had caught his attention. Murasakibara had been reading it over his shoulder as he ate, careful not to spill crumbs on him.

Momoi smiled, too stunned to react otherwise.

"S-sure." She agreed, and the trio continued their conversation as Akashi went back to his book.

Aomine seized his opportunity.

"I just meant to ask, what's so serious? You guys are really quiet."

"Oh. Uhh-"

"We were just talking about the yearbook." Kise covered.

"Yeah. Can't be too loud about it."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What are those?"

"Pictures of the dance!" Kise replied, eagerly, as Momoi raised her eyebrows at his sudden interest.

"Oh, not that thing."

Momoi rolled her eyes. "You won't be interested."

"So, who in the pictures are you so interest about?"

Momoi's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Oh! Shut up, Aomine Daiki!"

"It's not like I'm interested anyways."

He turned his face away and closed his eyes. Akashi gazed over at his soft, closed eyeslids as he slept. The action went unnoticed by his friends, and Murasakibara gently poked Akashi's head with his chin.

"Turn the page, Aka-chin. I'm done now."

Akashi obliged, apparently having been waiting his titan to have caught up with his eyes.

"How much did he hear?" Kise whispered to Momoi, worried over Aomine eavesdropping on them.

"I don't know!" Momoi whispered back, equally frantic.

The pair returned their attention to the picture again: Akashi and the zebra mid-waltz.

"There's nothing wrong with the pictures," Momoi glanced carefully at Kise, putting her words into a secure whisper this time. "The feeling is coming from the zebra."

* * *

Midorima left their gathering early, stating he had to cross the building to get his book from his locker. Akashi, feeling assured that he wouldn't run into Shintarou, turned down Atsushi's escort. He instantly regretted it as he walked to his locker, where Shintarou stood standing like a puppy dog.

"I get that you're avoiding me."

"I can't help it; you're not acting yourself."

Akashi turned the dial on his lock quickly, too quickly for the code to register correctly, and had to enter it a second time before the lock gave way. He reached inside and grabbed his book and bag, slamming the door more forcefully than necessary.

"We're growing up, Akashi. You can't expect us to stay the same forever."

Akashi bit his bottom lip. The lunch hour had taken his mind off his aging miracles and their future, inevitable, separation; but Shintarou had forced it to come around to the front of his mind once more.

"I don't expect you too."

His voice was low, a scary depth, though the cracks from puberty were still audible to his older teammates, who had matured before him.

"Then, why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't want to be awkward with you."

"Isn't it awkward this way?"

"Yes."

Akashi sighed. He was annoyed with Shintarou having the upper hand in this argument, but he was relieved that they had at least arrived at their classroom door. He walked in and headed to his desk.

"Akashi?"

Midorima followed him. Akashi sat at his desk and looked up to acknowledge his shooting guard.

"We're not done discussing this."

Akashi rolled his eyes as Shintarou walked to his desk, just as their teacher entered the room.

* * *

"Seijuro, a moment please."

Akashi sighed. He slung his bag on his shoulder and headed to the front of the classroom to meet his teacher.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you having some troubles with the course material, Seijuro?"

Akashi raised one eyebrow.

"Sir, I don't find it difficult."

"No, no of course not. Not difficult. I mean to say, you must be bored in this class – to put it simply."

"I am confused, sir."

"You are almost two units ahead. Surely you must be bored in class."

"Well, yes I am. But I am on the same level as all my peers."

"Ah. So you probably have heard all this before."

Akashi blushed.

"Yes. Twice."

"Well, I spoke to the head and I've gotten special privilege for you to miss two classes a week. As long as you keep up academically. You may go to the library if you wish, or perhaps you might want to spend time in the gym."

Akashi smiled.

"This is indeed news to me. T-thank you, sir!"

"Go on now. You can start next week. I suggest you take the first day and the last day of the week off. But you may choose."

Akashi was thrilled; this meant that he would have two less awkward classes with Shintarou. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Akashi gathered his team of first-string members together after their first practice of the week. The red circled date on the calendar shone brightly in his mind. He cleared his throat as he looked into the faces of those around him. From his position standing on the bench, he read their eyes easily at the same height to his. He pressed his lips together, licked them, and began:

"Horace once said 'It is sweet and fitting to die for one's country.' Ernest Hemingway later countered this statement, saying 'In modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason.' But I say, both these men are wrong. The nationals are approaching, and faster than a blink of an eye, they will be upon us. Teiko Middle School has stood as the champions, undefeated and 'ever victorious'.

"This year, we will make history as we – once again – are crowned the nationalists! But 'heavy is the head that wears the crown'. It is going to take hard work, dedication, and perseverance. The championship will go to the ones who have earned that title, with everything they've got; from the sweat on their brows to the blood in their veins. We're going to have to work harder, push further, and reach higher than we have ever done before.

"I stand before you, as your Captain of this team, and I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that we – as a team – reach the fullest of our capabilities as Teiko's nationalists. The tears on our faces at the end game will be tears of joy and success and friendship, as we hold our heads high and – for the miracles and everyone in our class – we will walk out of Teiko as proud champions. I, as your captain, for the last time, will ensure that each of our games is played clean, just, and with every ounce of strength that we can draw from our bodies.

"In return, I ask of you to give me your dedication, your might, and your intensity, starting from now until the championships. Under my leadership, you will grow and expand your talents, until you find that you will no longer need my guidance. We will evolve to have such influence that we will send fear into the hearts of our opponents when we step on the court. We will become the foundation for each other's abilities. We will prove at the nationals that we are Ever Victorious."

The loud cheer echoed throughout the halls of Teiko as the gym erupted into a blood-thirsty army. Pumped from their workout and overcome with emotion, many of the team patted Akashi on the back on their way to the locker room, several even mock bowing to him or hugging him around his waist as they passed by. Akashi stepped down from the bench once the throng had passed by him and was started to find his miracles all lingering behind, staring at their captain with intensity blazing in their eyes. Ryouta swallowed and gave a curt nod, before approaching and giving Akashi a hug. Wordlessly, Tetsuya, Atsushi, and Shitnarou followed, each giving Akashi a hug and then heading to the locker room.

Aomine stood rooted in place. He was watching Akashi with a look of fire burning in his blue eyes. The pair stood facing each other, trying to read the other's thoughts, when the door to the gym closed with an audible bang. Akashi was the first to make any attempt to move, turning to head to the door.

"Akashi,"

Akashi turned. "Yes, Daiki?"

"I heard back from one of the schools that came by to check me out."

Akashi forced himself to smirk. Silently, he enjoyed how nonchalant Daiki was about it.

"I thought you weren't interested in any of those schools."

"I'm not. But one of them was very interested in me. I- I think I might go there."

Akashi crossed the distance between them and raised Aomine's face to look up from staring at his shoes as he spoke.

"Then they will have gained a very valuable forward, Daiki."

Aomine smiled and Akashi felt a thrill in being the only witness to it. He smiled in return and turned, making his way to the gym doors and expecting Daiki to follow him.

"Wait. Akashi! Don't you want to know which school it is?"

Akashi turned at the door, his back leaning on the handle, ready to push the door open.

"Which one, then?"

"Touou Gakuen."

Akashi smiled, forcing the door open behind him.

"I'm sure you will like it there, Daiki."

* * *

The showers were no longer crowded, thanks to lingering back to speak with Daiki. Akashi was glad that his ace had found a reputable school to go to, but he felt the loss of yet another miracle hit him hard. None of them would be going to Rakuzan with him, and the thought both burned him in a hopeful and hopeless way. He enjoyed this team; they were his fondest memory of Teiko. 'All be damned,' he thought. 'I will make the most of this Winter Cup if it's the last I do.'

Ryouta was sitting on the bench, drinking from his water bottle when Akashi entered their change room. Atsushi was facing Ryouta and drying his hair with a towel. He had told them he was going to let it grow longer than he already wore it, and now his lilac locks just brushed his broad shoulders.

Akashi nodded to both of them and walked to his locker, twisting the dial and tugging open the door.

"Akashicci,"

"Yes, Ryouta?"

"Do you want some pictures from the dance? Me and Momoi were looking at them during lunch."

"Actually Ryouta, I was wondering if you could give me some. My father is interested in seeing them."

"No problem, Akashicci."

Akashi pulled his shirt on and began combing his hair when Daiki entered. His navy hair was also wet from the showers and he only wore one towel around his waist. Akashi felt heat rising in his cheeks and turned away to gather his things. His mind drifted to his waltz partner at the dance and he sighed. Hopefully Ryouta would have a picture of them.

* * *

Ryouta hung his bag at his desk and threw his jacket over the chair. He was slightly damp from the slight rain that had begun to fall as he walked home, and he shook his blonde hair out as he'd seen dogs do, before falling onto his bed in exhaustion. He'd have to waken earlier than usual tomorrow to stop by the photography lab before school to be able to get the photos for Akashi.

Reaching over, he pulled the envelope holding the photos from his bag and began flipping through the pile he had made with Momoi at lunch of just them.

Something about these pictures still bothered him. Hidden in these ink-laden papers was the mystery that had unfolded itself to him and the miracles the night of the dance. Atsushi had spoken to him before Akashi had walked in; even he admitted that there was something off about the photos he had showed him.

"Mmh...I just don't understand. Why is it so frustrating?" he has said.

Ryouta frowned and flipped through the pictures once more, landing on the one of Akashi and the zebra once more. He concentrated on the picture, drinking in every detail of the zebra with his eyes and filing each note away like a computer system. He couldn't decipher the face; the dark makeup had made it impossible to tell the actual complexion of the person and marred any recognizable features.

After several minutes, Ryouta put the picture down and covered his eyes. "Maybe I'm looking too hard. I need to stop looking for the details and start looking at the picture as a whole."

He counted to ten before opening his eyes and lifted up the picture. The first detail he noted was the sudden familiarity the zebra had in comparison to Akashi. He hadn't noticed before that Akashi's height was affected by the high-heeled boots he had worn that night, and so he assumed the zebra was shorter than most of the school crowd. Yet –

Ryouta covered the top of Akashi head with his fingers to make sure the heels would be accounted for and was amazed to find that the zebra would have to be a man around the same height as himself. Ryotua frowned. There wasn't that many boys at Teiko that had reached six feet yet. And those that had...

Ryouta turned his attention to the body of the zebra; noting the angle his feet were at, the way his hands curled. He sat up and put the picture down beside him, holding his head in his hands. His fingers were shaking as he pushed his hair back and then stared at his hands. He curled his fingers as the zebra was frozen in the snapshot and imagined the movement of dribbling while in that position. He immediately felt something was off; his copy was flawed.

Ryouta stood up, trying to mirror it again. The same feeling returned. He glanced out his bedroom window at the darkening night sky and then glance at his mobile phone, lying on his desk. He scooped it up and hit speed. He wanted to speak with Momoi.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a gently breeze keeping the beautiful sunny day from being too warm. Kise had wanted to wear his jacket with the sleeves tied about his waist so he could enjoy the sunshine through his thin cotton shirt, but the wind kept him from doing so. He was flipping through the photos that he had just picked up for Akashi, as he walked onto the Teiko grounds.

"What do you got there?"

Kise looked up and found Midorima walking alongside him. He showed him the photos, tilting them so that the green-haired man could see them only slightly.

"I thought you already gave Momoi these for the book?"

"These are for Akashicchi." Kise smiled. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him for giving too much information out to Midorima, but Kise felt it would be rude of him to lie. They were friends and teammates, after all.

"Oh."

Midorima's face fell, and he glared at the photos of Akashi dancing with Tetsuya, Atsushi, and Ryota.

"He did have a fun night."

"Well, you did too, when you eventually joined us."

"I can't deny that, nanodayo."

Shintarou pushed his eyeglasses up his nose and looked down on the next photograph, the one with the zebra.

"Can I see that?"

Ryota looked up innocently. They had stopped walking, and now stood just before the doors of the building. Shintarou just picked the paper out of his hands.

"Is this that dance partner that's stolen his attention?"

Kise squirmed uneasily. He didn't want to get between a jealous Shintarou and his prey, but Akashi wasn't likely to fall for Shintarou anytime soon anyways.

"Yes. That was his, erm, waltz partner."

"He seems like someone we know."

Kise wanted to scream. How had it taken him days to piece together and Shintarou only seconds?

Instead, he groaned. Shintarou would pick up on any threat that would chance himself with Akashi. And he was highly logical. Kise tried to smile at Midorima, but he knew that the lie was clear on his face.

"I kinda thought so too." he finally admitted.

"Do you know who this is, Kise?"

The way the light glinted off Shintarou's glasses as he leaned towards Kise, eyebrows drawn into a tight knot, made Kise swallow hard and feel more than a little frightened. It was easier to lie this time.

"N-no." he stammered, taking a step back. "I swear, I don't know who he is."

Shintarou stepped back, without handing back the photograph.

"Is there any more?"

Without waiting for a response, Midorima stepped forwards and took the envelope and stack of photos out of Kise's hands. He began flipping through the images, bending the corners of a few of them. He sneered at several, and Kise began to wonder if Shintarou didn't calculate who the zebra was already.

Kise held his hands outstretched, waiting, trying to think of a way to intervene and get the photos back so he could give them to Akashi. He failed to find any words to draw Midorima's attention away from the topic of the dance.

"I'm going to hold onto these for a bit." Midorima waved the envelope around as he spoke, before tucking it into his bag. "I just want to investigate a little bit on our ...little friend."

The bell for first period rang and Kise found his calls to Midorima's retreating figure lost in the sound. He looked around, vaguely aware of the scramble to get to class, and rushed into the building himself. He had just enough time to slide into his seat and put his head down on his desk; now he would have to get the photos back at lunch, or else he wouldn't know what to say to Akashicchi.

* * *

Akashi smiled at him from across the rooftop as they ate their lunch. Classes had passed in a blur for Kise, who had wanted more than ever to hurry onwards to lunch. He had to get the photographs back from Shintarou, and a part of him was unsure if he would even be able to without attracting everyone's attention.

Before he could reach out and tap Midorima's shoulder though, Momoi's slender hand reached out and pushed his hair out of his face as she sat down beside him.

"Hello, Ki-chan."

"Ah, Momoicchi! Hello."

"How are you?"

"Exhausted."

"And the day has yet to even begin."

Kise chuckled. "It's had a rough start."

"Oh."

When Kise was done explaining how the photos were kidnapped in a whisper, Momoi sighed heavily and he took the first bite of his lunch.

"And so," he spoke when his mouth was once-again empty, "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Ki-chan." Momoi squirmed uncomfortably. "I just saw Shintarou ripping a white envelope and throwing it in the trash before I came up here."

Kise let the information sink into his brain before responding. Instead of bursting out in anger, he simply sighed and let his head fall.

"Today is just a really bad day for me."

"What are you going to tell Akashi-kun?"

"I'll just tell him I didn't have time to pick up the photos before school today. I was almost late to first period anyways."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"Well, it's like what I was getting at last night. If I tell him that I got the photos and Midorimicchi took them, he'll be all out of joint because he's already at his wit's end with what to do with Midorimicchi as it is. And then he'd want to know why he took the photos. And like I said, he seemed to recognize the zebra anyways. I mean, I have a guess-"

"But a guess is all we have. We have no proof."

"Exactly."

"This is bad."

"Really bad."

"Wait!"

Momoi balled up her lunch wrappers and took a shot at the bag they placed in the center of their circle. The ball hit the edge and continued to roll until it hit the toe of Aomine's shoe.

"Nice shot, Momoi!" Aomine chuckled. "But if you're aiming for my head, you missed."

Kise watched as the rose-haired girl glowered at Aomine. Aomine stood up and stuck the front of his feet into the chain-link fence that surrounded their rooftop. He rose several meters, climbing until his arms would reach just over the fence, before he aimed a perfect shot into the trashcan below with Momoi's garbage. Kise felt a lump in his throat build with admiration for the navy-haired boy.

But he had no time to admire Aomine's perfect shot. Momoi had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, tugging him and chatting away excuses for their sudden early departure. He noticed Shintarou eyeing the pair of them skeptically, and Akashi's face was a mask of confusion as he watched out of the corner of his eyes as they left. Aomine had released himself from his perch in the fence and had slid himself down with ease. He used his shoes to mask the noise and went to the center of the roof to join the rest of their gathering.

"Momoicchi. Please, slow down."

She had been talking too fast for him to keep up with her words.

Instead, she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Ki-chan, don't you see? Midorima knows the same thing we know! We're going to just have to tell Akashi-kun."

"We can't just tell him that! We could be wrong!"

"Well, we won't tell him a name. Let's just...give him a hint in the right direction."

Kise's eyes narrowed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We need to give Akashi-kun a chance, before Shintarou finds out who it is before any of us do."

Kise's lips pressed into a single, thin line. He turned to look away from Momoi as he spoke.

"I suppose you're right."

"Great. And I got just the plan to do that."

"What do you mean? I don't have any of the pictures to give him."

"True. But you have pictures that you could show him."

* * *

All through the next class, Momoi's words flew through Kise's mind, chasing each other like a derailed train. He had barely noticed the rain beginning outside, and pushed his work into his bag so that he could stare intently at his copies of the photos, now sealed inside a sleek photo album. If it were not for the glue holding the photos to the pages, Kise contemplated just giving Akashi his copies of the photos.

His eyes scanned over each of the pictures intently, trying to look for anything that would point his guess in the right direction; but there was little to find now that he had all but memorized the images. He knew deep in his subconscious that he was really look for anything to prove him wrong, but the more he sought for errors, the less he found.

He tucked the album away in his bag and stretched, cracking his fingers out in front of him. Then he stood, as others began to, and stretched his back as well.

Practice was within minutes. The day seemingly flew by, and yet Kise felt as if he hadn't moved from the spot he stood at when Shintarou had taken the photos. It seemed like he was on the edge of the earth, looking down into the very core of the world. It was a powerful feeling, a moment that would define the rest of history, but he couldn't move forward from the fear of it.

Akashi was waiting in the gym for his team to arrive. The first stringers warm ups would be affected by the weather; the rain had picked up since after lunch and he didn't want to send them out for the outdoor set to risk them catching colds.

As they all sauntered in, some stretching their arms as they spoke amongst each other, he watched their muscles, analyzed their movements. He had been trying to convince himself that he was simply watching their bodies for signs of stress or improvement, that he was simply concerned for their stances regarding the Winter Cup. But he knew the deep down that he was secretly watching for the feet that were as fast as they were light and had reflected his during the dance. He was seeking those warm hands, curled just fitting to his own, and those sharp hips that held those sexy, spray-paint tight pants. He squinted, his eyes narrowing to a glare, as he read each and every members movements, sighing heavily when his miracles entered the gym last. Atsushi stifled a yawn, and Akashi at once ruled out that his miracles were the one he sought; he had been with them at the dance, with the exception of Daiki, but Daiki hadn't come to the dance.

He stood on the bench that served as his podium and blew his whistle, just a quick, sharp sound, and waited as all eyes turned to him.

Akashi stood for a moment, pausing to evaluate what he could have them do to make up for the lost run, as he met each of their eyes. He was quick to come up with a good activity to increase their heartbeats and keep them from pulling their muscles, a simple run around the gym that he would direct the direction of their run for, but just as he opened his mouth to begin, the entire gym was suddenly covered in darkness.

Being inside the main gym, the darkness was endless. To the basketball team, who was always familiar with a bright lit space to practice, the sudden darkness was crippling. To Akashi and Kise, the environment was now just a few shades darker than the night of the dance. A few shouts from the other gyms confirmed just how uncomfortable the gym cloaked in shadows made the teams. Akashi used the flashlight attached to his clipboard to find his and Momoi's way to the emergency shelf, and turned retrieving both the long-handled flashlight and the bulky, halogen lantern.

"Stay calm, don't move." Akashi called as he made his way through the darkness.

Akashi felt uncomfortable seeing his team weakened by their blindness. They seemed as crazed as moths to a flame, all their eyes glinting in the darkness, staring up at him standing on his bench like a saint. Only the miracles, still standing at the further back, their figures blurred by the shadows, were the only members to seem undisturbed.

"I must go check on the other strings." Akashi spoke clearly. "In the meantime, I want everyone here to gather before me, as close as you can, and be seated on the floor."

He waited until they moved into a clump, miracles included. As he waited, he turned to Momoi.

"Here." He handed her the long-handled flashlight. "Keep them calm. I want you and Daiki to maintain control over them."

"Everyone," he turned to the small clump of students seated before him and stepped down from the bench. "I am going to go check on the other strings, so please stay calm while I am away. Stay seated, Momoi will have the flashlight but please do not crowd her or the light will be rendered useless. She and Daiki are in charge in my absence."

He walked out of the gym, carrying the halogen lamp with him, and listened to their low murmurs until he was in the hallway. He tried the light switch outside the large gym and discovered the lack of power wasn't because of a reckless prank. It wasn't far to the smaller gym, and when he entered he was frustrated at their lack of leadership. Not one person had retrieved any flashlights from the shelf. It seemed, in the glow from the lantern, that everyone had simply sat where they stood and hadn't moved from their positions.

"Can I have the leaders of the second and third strings please?"

Once he had handed out several more flashlights, he pressed the small button on the side of his wristwatch to illuminate the plastic screen. Five minutes had passed since the power had originally cut. He could only hold them for another ten minutes before the practice would have to be canceled and everyone would be set home.

"Everyone please raise one arm in the air. I am going to be guiding you from this gym into the large gym."

Staggering the lanterns throughout the lineup, Akashi led the way to the large gym, where his own string was overjoyed to see him return. Once he had all the kids gathered, he was sure that the power wouldn't be likely to return any time soon; seven minutes had passed since he had entered the second gym, so from here he would just lead small groups of them to the locker room to get changed and leave the building.

He spoke briefly with his leaders, Shintarou, Momoi, and Daiki, before he began escorting the lower level members to the locker room first. If the power were to return, the first string was to practice, as scheduled.

Despite his hope, the gym didn't brighten. The windows, high up near the ceiling of the gym, displayed storm grey clouds that were assaulting the earth with their violent gales and waters. As the trips of twenty boys at a time were continued, the gym darkened. Two teachers had relieve Akashi of his duty, but his pride and duty wouldn't allow it, and so he continued, taking the light inside the change room for the boys to be able to access their belongings. Many didn't bother to change their cloths, having to walk home in the rain anyways.

It was twenty minutes, and several distractions later, when he returned back to the gym. The teachers had left, as Akashi had bid them that the last of the boys would leave with him. They were heading to check the other classrooms, and then lock down the school for the day. Akashi was relieved when he looked into the eyes of his strongest players, all seemingly unbothered by the darkness.

He smiled in the doorway, letting the light drop so the shadows would hide the amusement on his face. Daiki was huddled, with his arms curled around himself, in Atsushi's side. Akashi was sure that Ryouta was telling a ghost story, a good scary one, to pass the time.

"Alright. Let's go, team."

They rose and stretched, several of them complaining about the 'perks of being the best', while others were upset that they wouldn't finish the story. Daiki was the first to rush to Akashi's side, and his scent blew into his face as he raced by.

Akashi stood in shock for a moment. The scent was strangely familiar to him, but he shook his head of it. With the matter of the power failure, there was little enough room for anything else in his mind. His first priority was to get his teammates out of the building safely. As he led them to the change room, he forced the scent away from himself. Daiki was his Ace, his star player, of course his scent would be familiar to him. The game wouldn't be earned, the victory unaccomplished, if Daiki wasn't sweating. And he would be sweating, no doubt with Ryota telling scary stories to get under his skin.

Akashi rolled his eyes and placed the lantern on the bench in the center of the change room. The other two had been taken by the teachers as they continued throughout the school.

It surprised him when Ryota came to lean against the locker next to him, casually, and changed into his class uniform.

"Akashicchi?"

"Ryota."

Akashi stepped back, pressing lightly on the nozzle of his Aksy-Dry deodorant to spray himself down, before slipping his tight, white t-shirt on.

"I was just wondering, Akashicchi,"

Ryota paused and Akashi glanced up, confirming he was listening, as he buttoned his light blue shirt up over top.

"Would you mind if I come over today?"

The question caught Akashi off guard. He looked up, still wearing his gym shorts, and tried to read Ryota's expression.

"Are you having trouble with your algebra, Ryota?"

"No, no." Ryota giggled. "I need another day to pick up your copy of the photos, but I was wondering if you would like to see them. I brought my photo-book with me today."

Akashi took the advantage of Ryota looking around as he talked to slip out of his shorts and into his pants. He wasn't afraid of nudity to his team, but he was felt more comfortable when he was sure they weren't checking out his maturing body, despite wearing his undergarments around them.

He smiled, sure Ryota had purposely glanced away, and met his gaze. It shocked him to realize just how alike himself and Ryota were, and he found he could take a little comfort from that.

"Sure, Ryota. I'd like that."

Ryota smiled and clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "I'll head home with you, then?"

Akashi hung his gym cloths up, not bothering to take them home to wash as he hadn't used them, and slung his book bag over his shoulder. He shut the locker door and spun the dial, making sure it read zero before turning away. He nodded and took a drink from his water bottle.

"Sure, let's just make sure everyone leaves the building first, eh?"

It didn't take long for the small group of class-A basketball boys to find their way through the dimly illuminated hallways. The windows, much closer to the ground and more frequently spaced, allowed much of the light from the outside to pour in. Atsushi carried the lantern for them still, holding it above their heads so they could see the several feet where the windows failed them. Once outside, Akashi turned the lantern off and placed it in the hallway beside the door.

"So we'll just have to reschedule the practice for later. There will be one in the early morning on the weekend instead to make up for it."

Daiki groaned, though he wasn't the only one to seem upset about the change.

"Go home. Stay out of the rain, and rest up. The winter cup is approaching."

With that said, Akashi turned his back, opened his black umbrella, and began walking off the grounds. Ryota followed him at a leisurely pace.

"I'm sorry Ryota, normally I would have a ride home."

"It's alright, Akashicchi. I don't mind walking."

"It isn't too far."

"I honestly don't mind."

The pair slipped into silence, listening to the ambiance of the rain hitting the ground around them, and indulging in the sight that was their city in its powerless state.

"It's not something you see every day, huh?"

Akashi smirked.

"It isn't." he agreed.

The roads were busier than usual at this time, and Akashi faintly wondered if his father would come home early as well. He hadn't bothered to call him and let him know he was walking, and he hoped he wouldn't head to the school to wait.

He pointed out his residence to Ryota, who was one of the first friends he had brought over in several years, and lifted the gate latch for him to enter first. Once through the doorway, he was quick to make sure that they had towels to dry off their hair and blankets to wrap around their shoulders as they went to sit in the living room. He took a brief walk around his home, dropping his jacket and blazer to his room, and checking to see if his father had returned. But the house was empty apart from them.

"I'll make some tea." He called to Ryota.

Ryota glanced around the living room, trying to acknowledge his surroundings without being nosy. It was a rather quaint sized room, with a cream white sofa and a small mahogany table. The floor rug was a soft golden colour and the thin curtains were white as well. The television was in the corner of the room and was obviously not a priority in this family. Beside the TV set was a small basket overflowing with papers. There was also a fireplace, and beside that a small bookcase was built into the wall. Several medical, business, and engineering texts were resting there, as well as several framed photos that spilled onto the fireplace mantel as well.

The walls were barren, but the photos on the mantel seemed to be the focus of the room. Each photo had the same red-haired woman in them; delicate and kind looking. She was in the photos with a dark-haired man, and several with who Kise assumed to be a young Akashi. There were no baby pictures, as Kise was accustomed to seeing at his friend's houses.

At the center of the mantle was a photo of the woman alone. She was facing away from the camera, but her face was turned back to smile at the photographer. She was gentle looking, with bright eyes. Ryota looked away, he felt suddenly ashamed.

When Akashi returned to the living room, with two slices of strawberry cake and two cups of Earl Grey tea, Ryota had settled himself into a ball of blankets, with his photo-book propped open on the table. Akashi set the tea down beside the book and sat down.

Ryota took the cake offered to him and the pair smiled weakly at each other. To Ryota, it felt very fake; like this little exchange was just too sensitive for their original relationship. To break the silence, he picked up his fork but didn't touch the cake. Instead, he opened his mouth.

"Akashicchi?"

"Mmh?"

"What was the team like, before I joined it?"

The question wasn't off topic, but it reinforced their business relationship. Akashi seemed willing enough to talk about it. He lowered his cake and his eyes seemed distant for a moment.

"It was...how you seen the team before you joined us. It was very much the same. But if you were wondering about when Shuzo was captain, well then I could tell you more on that, yes."

"Ryota stared in awe, his mouth hung open in a small 'O'. He cut the front of his cake evenly with his fork and ate the delicious small triangle out of good manners. He then leaned forwards some more.

"Tell me more."

"What do you want to know?"

"What number were you?"

Akashi laughed. "That's easy. Nine. I switched jerseys with Shuzo when he gave me the Captain's position."

Akashi's laugh unnerved Ryota still. Despite hearing it a lot more lately, Ryota felt invasive whenever he saw Akashi's lips twist upwards and his eyes sparkle. It seemed odd to think of his battle-hardened captain as relaxed. He bit his lip to buy time.

"Hmm. How did Shuzo run the team?"

"Similarly enough to how I do. He did what he could do. His father took ill and so his priorities changed. I made small changes when I became captain: I switched him to your position from his former, which was as power forward. I gave that position to Daiki. And I added Tetsuya as part of our first string. I also added more practices. That's about it."

Ryota felt a wave of admiration wash over him.

"It was honestly something else joining the team. Before I met you, it was freaky how much you already knew about me."

Akashi smirked. "I am absolute."

Ryota smiled. He was beginning to believe it.

"Okay," Akashi put his empty place on the table and pulled a blanket over his knees. "Let's see these photos."

Ryota had been nervous on the walk over. It steadily grew as he waited for Akashi in the living room. Having just arrived at the moment Momoi and himself had decided on at lunch, Ryota found himself considering chickening out.

"H-here."

He pushed the book closer to Akashi and sipped his tea, hoping the warmth would soothe his shaking hands. He watched in interest as Akashi flipped the cover over and began to pour over the photos, laughing at the first few that were taken when Ryota picked up Atsushi. The giant squid costume was just as comical in the photos as it had been in real life.

"He really worked hard on that one, didn't he?"

Ryota felt a blush creep onto his face as he chuckled. "It's not something he's likely to outgrow anytime soon."

The sound of Akashi's laughter seemed odd to Ryota's ears. He was sure he had never heard him laugh so loudly, even the night of the dance. He figured it had to do with being alone in Akashi's house with him; despite his eyes constantly scanning the window behind them for his father's arrival, Akashi seemed fairly carefree at home, a part of his guard dropped from his persona at school.

The next few pictures were observed in silence, they were of Akashi's arrival and several of their small group in the car. Ryota examined Akashi's reactions with carefully disguised emotions; he watched as his eyes glistened with pride and happiness, as his fingers stroked the pages gently before turning them.

"You know what?" Akashi suddenly looked up. "I was looking at you guys today, before the power failure shut us down."

Ryota hadn't bargained for Akashi to view him as a confident. He tried to keep the confusion from his face as he met his eyes and listened with what he hoped was a mask of interest.

"The funny thing is I had the strangest feeling checking on all of you. Perhaps it was because we were all gathered in the gym and the skies were dark, but I felt as if the Zebra were with us."

Kise exhaled heavily and looked down.

"Akashicchi, do you still wonder about the Zebra?"

Akashi blushed. He hadn't wanted the conversation to take this sort of turn. He looked away, biting his bottom lip and evaluating his response. Would it hurt to tell Kise the truth? He sighed.

"I think of him from time to time. It's not that I'm interested," he chose the word with doubt, weighing it's meaning. "More so, I just think he was rather-"

"Charming?" Kise supplied.

"I suppose."

Kise watched as he flipped through several more pages; both were hoping the other would be the one to drop the subject.

Akashi stopped at the page with the four photos taken with the Zebra. He stare intently at those pages, his hair falling into a short curtain as he leaned over the book, hiding his eyes from Kise. Suddenly he turned and his red eyes met Kise's golden ones.

"I keep looking for him, Ryota."

Ryota cringed inside. He didn't want to hear those words; he didn't want to know that the mysterious Zebra still tormented Akashi's mind, as well as his own. It wasn't fair.

"Akashicchi, we'll find him. Don't worry."

Akashi checked out the window once more and settled further into the blankets, wrapping his fingers around his teacup. Ryota was sure he was finally ready to talk about it.

"I thought that maybe I would find him today at practice. I don't know why, maybe just being in the gym was pulling at my unconscious."

Kise seized the moment. He reached his arm out and slammed his hand down on the books, hard enough to produce a loud smacking sound.

"Wait! That right there! I wanted to talk to you about that."

Akashi's eyes flashed, sending a shiver down Kise's spine, but he was just staring intently, waiting for this new information. Kise smiled and was glad that Akashi wasn't pursuing himself.

"Akashicchi," he began. "I want you to look at those photos. I have to admit, I spent a great deal of time looking at them myself."

"I've looked, Ryota. I don't see what else there is to see."

"I want you to look at Zebra the way you watch us at practice. Pay attention to his height, his build, and his stance in particular."

Akashi did as he was asked. It seemed very odd for Ryota to have to ask his captain to do as he said and he wished very much to never have to do so again. He noticed the small strain of reluctance in Akashi's movements, but he had given way to Ryota's words. The amount of respect in Akashi's action was overwhelming.

"What do you see?"

"I see a forward."

Akashi's voice was firm. He spoke with confidence, and yet he seemed to stare at the photos for a sign that he was, for once, wrong.

Kise was brought up short. He hadn't expected it to be so sudden. Akashi was their captain though; he knew their bodies better than even their mothers.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. How did I not see that before?"

Akashi's expression was slipping into a look of mania. Kise figured it was better to calm him down, just in case his father arrived.

The light from the front room window was fading and the pictures were becoming harder to make out in the dim light. Kise looked out the window and noticed the surrounding houses all held dark windows. He scanned around the room.

"Akashicchi, do you think you could light a candle or two?"

Akashi placed the book on the table, keeping the binding pressed down so he could maintain his place, and got up to find some candles. He came back with four tea-candles lit, placing them on the table in a small square. He then sat beside Ryota, huddling closer this time.

"I'm sure it's a forward. I'm not sure, he is quite big now that I look at it properly. I knew I was wearing heels."

"Well, Akashicchi, it's not really a case of you being short. Really, you're just average sized for a male. It's him that's tall. And you know as well as I do-"

"Most of the tall people at our school are on the basketball team."

The front door clicked closed and Akashi snapped the photo-book shut, tucking it under the blankets around their knees. He reached behind him and produced a math book, flipping it open to the pages marked with a satin ribbon and produced a quick scratch paper. His father walked around the corner just as he was fibbing an answer to Ryota.

"Hey kids."

"Hello father!"

"I see the powers still cut, huh?"

"I'm beginning to think someone hit a power pole or something. I don't recall having an outage this long before." Ryota voiced.

"Seems likely. We won't know until we check the news."

His father turned and began walking to the kitchen, to start on supper most likely, and Akashi sighed and put down his pencil.

"I'm sorry," he began in a whisper. "It's just the way I'm brought up. I don't want him to ask to see the pictures while I'm around. If I had my own set I could just leave them with him."

"I understand, Akashicchi."

Akashi smiled at Ryota, glad he was able to confide in him.

"I should probably get going."

Akashi checked his watch. "Sure."

Akashi helped Ryota gather his things. "Do you want a ride home or anything?"

"No, I'm fine Akashicchi. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Akashi stepped out the door, following his friend into the evening air. Kise turned to him, his voice lowered just in case Akashi's father was nearby.

"I'm sure Zebra is on the team. We'll find him soon, don't worry."

Akashi felt nervous once more. "If he's on the team, Ryota, do you think he even wants me to know who he is?"

Ryota's eyebrows knit together and he scowled. "Well, I'm sure he had a fun time as well. Perhaps he didn't know who the fox was either?"

Akashi smiled. "Perhaps you're right. You've given me much to think about."

Kise smiled in return. "We'll figure out the mystery of that night."

He turned and Akashi watched from his doorstep as his friend's golden head disappeared down the street before he turned and went back inside.

The rain had stopped outside. The wind hadn't let up though, and icy fingers tried to pry themselves through the openings in Ryota's cloths as he walked onwards. He was heading to the One-Hour Photo, hoping they would still be open and willing to accept more photos so he could pick up the prints on his way to school tomorrow. He sighed and his thoughts reverted to his afternoon with Akashi. He hadn't spent much time trying to get to know his teammates in his first year on the team, and it was intriguing to learn about them now, as he reached out more and more. He recalled with a smile how he had been nearly driven insane when he first joined the Teiko Basketball club because of the fear and respect many of the members had for their Captain. Several even refused to talk about him, Midorima had even used a puppet to speak for him, and he was quite taken when the small, red-haired boy turned out to be the feared emperor of the miracles.

A small vibration in his bag caught his attention. A cheery tune began and Ryota withdrew his phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Ki-chan!"

"Hi Momoicchi!"

"I've got news for you! But first, how did it go with Akashi-kun?"

A surge of brightness blurred the world around him and Ryota paused to gather his surroundings in the new light. The sun hadn't sunk below the horizon line, but the world without it was quite dim. He squinted as he looked around; the city was blinding after several hours of darkness.

"Oh good! The power's back on!"

"Uh, yeah!" Ryota agreed. "I'm so glad!"

He paused, trying to gather his recently scattered thoughts to form an answer to Momoi's inquiry.

"Hmm, well, Akashicchi was rather quiet at first. But we talked about the team a bit and then we started to look at the book. You won't believe it. It took him a hint or two, but he guessed that Zebra's a forward."

"That only furthers our theory!"

"I know."

"What else?" It wasn't brighter where Momoi was, and her hair swirled around her face as she continued down the path in the park. She could faintly hear the thud of a basketball at the court nearby, and she wondered it Dai-chan was there.

"Well, not much else. Just that he said it was a forward. Oh, and that he had a feeling that Zebra was with us in the gym, before the power cut out. He said he was trying to analyze our bodies, see if there was a match." Ryota's voice was low. She assumed he wasn't sure of how to describe the moment.

"Well, he might be trying to fit the feel of the dancer to one of us. I'm not surprised that he caught that."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I ran into Midorin after the whole black out thing."

The player made a shot at the hoop, she could hear the metallic hoop whoosh. She rounded the corner and relief washed over her face when she sighted Aomine, standing at the free throw line. He raced forwards, grabbed the ball, and was off towards the opposite hoop. She went to stand under the hoop he had just left.

"Oh?" Ryota questioned.

"He told me that he doesn't want Akashi to have those pictures."

"Why's that?"

Momoi was silent for a moment. Aomine had left his jacket and schoolbag at the hoop near her. The bag was opened and she was peering inside, noting the amount of crushed papers and balled-up wrappers that littered most of it. A small, dark item hanging over the side seized her attention.

"Hello?" Ryota's prompt made her recall her conversation.

"He says that he's convinced of who it is. And he wouldn't tell me. I think he knows something we don't."

"Is there a way you could get a copy of the guest-list? Perhaps we could narrow it down from there?"

Momoi stared at the tail made of what appeared to be two black, athletic socks sewn together. Momoi checked if Daiki was looking, but he was safely absorbed in his dunk, as she quickly bent down and scooped up the tail in her hand. She tucked it into her jacket pocket, just as Daiki turned and waved at her, recovering from the small fright of her standing there so suddenly.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "I don't think we need to find a guest-list Ki-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

The ball hit the pavement once more before it was caught in the very skilled hands of Aomine Daiki. He paused, then raised an arm in a salutation and sauntered over slowly towards Satsuki.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

The rose-haired girl blushed and dug her hands in her jacket pockets. Her nervous reaction seemed off to the boy she had grown up with.

"Satsuki?" Aomine's expression changed, soften slightly. If there was trouble, he would want to be the first to know. Unconsciously and out of reflex he glanced down at his bag: nothing out of the ordinary, so it wasn't because he left the latest issue of his magazine collection poking out again.

"Oh, uh, nothing. You're always here Dai-chan. So it's kinda natural for me to be here if I am looking for you. Which is what I was doing."

"Momoiicchi? Hello?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Ki-chan! I just ran into Dai-chan." She fumbled with her words.

Aomine picked up his water bottle as she babbled. He raised an eyebrow at her as she ended her call quickly and put her phone away. He took a long drink before speaking.

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Um," Momoi hesitated. "This is going to sound very out of the ordinary for us," she began.

Aomine's blue eyes widened, and he took another sip of his water. "How out of the ordinary?" he pressed, not wanting to get over his head with her girly obsessions. He scratched his nose with his thumbnail, waiting for her answer. The court was illuminated now that the city lights were back on, but Aomine didn't want to stay much longer. "Have I got time to stretch? I can walk you home." He offered.

Momoi nodded. She disliked being escorted anywhere, but it was safer to walk with Aomine after sunset. However she didn't want to distract him from his training, so she chose to stay silent and wait for him to finish his stretches. She hadn't meant to run into Aomine, so she would use the time to form a story in her mind. Finding the socks in his bag had changed her entire plan.

"I'll wait then."

"No, no." Aomine bent his knees and put an arm out and another across. "You tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, it's...about the team."

"That's not so out of the ordinary." he complained, "I thought you were going to tell me something about Miki or Atsuko." He teased.

"No." Her voice seemed strained, "You know I wouldn't bother you with stuff like that."

He grinned. "You did say out of the ordinary."

"Well, it is."

Aomine sighed, changing positions again to stretch his legs. He wasn't being as thorough as he liked, but he was beginning to feel the cold since he had stopped moving around so much.

"Okay." he agreed. He bent down to pick up his jacket and something in his bag caught his eye. He stayed staring at it for a moment too long, his hand stilled in reaching out to pick up his jacket.

Momoi shuffled from foot to foot, anxious. Did Aomine know she took something out of his bag?

"Hey, uh, you didn't see-" he began, then stopped himself. "Eh, it's nothing Satsuke. I just thought I had a snack."

"Are you hungry?" Momoi asked, coming across as concerned. She turned to dig in her school bag, letting her pink hair mask her face and hide her anxiety – did Aomine notice she took something from his bag? "I think I have just enough to buy some soup." She mumbled.

"Keep your money, Satsuki." Aomine drawled, "I'm sure I can make something at home." He had picked up his jacket and slipped his arms into it, beginning to sling his bag across his shoulders. He zipped his bag closed, giving her a serious stare. "Let's get going."

It was a short walk to their apartments. Momoi was thankful that it wasn't too long, she didn't want to be caught having to say too much.

"Um, well, like I said, it's a little out of the ordinary." She began, her fingertips pressing against each other as she spoke. She looked up at Aomine, trying to read an expression on his face, but he had set his face into a mask of determination. It was the same face he used when he was seriously playing basketball, so she knew there was no use trying to read him. "I know you're probably sick of hearing about the school dance-"

Aomine snorted. "I thought that thing was done."

Momoi's eyes went large. Aomine's tone was so cold, so final. She wondered if she should continue their conversation.

"Well, it is. But...you see, there was this one guy."

"How is this of any importance to me, Satsuki?" Aomine cut her off.

"Will you just let me finish?" She asked, exasperated.

They had stopped walking and were now staring each other down. Both of them were glowering at the other, refusing to back down.

"Fine." Aomine rolled his eyes. "But this better be interesting."

"Midorin likes Akashi-kun."

Aomine straightened up. Emotion flickered in his eyes, a flash of disbelief, and then it was gone and his mask was back. "Yeah? So?"

"So!" Momoi cut him off, "Akashi-kun doesn't like Midorin! He likes this boy from the dance!"

"He...He does?" Aomine asked, his voice soft and low. He turned to catch Momoi's eyes. His own navy blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, full of emotions that crashed into each other like a storm ocean's waves.

In a moment, nothing was said, but an exchange had been made. It was almost as if Aomine had confessed something, almost as if there was something he wanted to say to Momoi. Instead, he broke eye contact and fidgeted with his bag.

"Well...I don't see how I can help you." he mumbled, "I didn't go to the dance."

Momoi opened her mouth, her hand reaching out to Aomine. He seemed to withdraw from her, both emotionally and physically, and she had a sudden urge to make sure he was okay.

"Aomine-kun," she began.

"I can't help you, Satsuki." Aomine cut her off, beginning to walk towards their apartments again and expecting her to follow. "I'm sorry."

* * *

It was a wet and cold Wednesday morning, but that didn't keep Ryota and Momoi from sharing an umbrella and speaking in urgent whispers to each other in the empty schoolyard before first period. They had chosen to stand outside because of the rain, as no one else wanted to be out there. Neither had seen Akashi or Aomine since they parted ways last night, creating a small wave of panic between them.

"That's all he said?"

"He wouldn't talk to me after that. It was like he just...shut down." Momoi sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to run into him so I was...panicking. I didn't know what to say but I was trying...I was trying to get him to open up about the subject."

Ryota frowned. "He just clammed up? That's really not like him, though."

"I know." She bit her lower lip. "He got all...distant too. I shouldn't have mentioned Midorin. It really upset him."

"But doesn't that help us?" Ryota excitedly countered. "If he was upset with Midoricchi flirting with Akashicchi, doesn't that mean he cares about it?"

"I suppose." Momoi agreed, "But there's more."

Ryota's eyes widened. "More? You told me that you talked to him, that's all."

"Yes, I did. But there is something else. I wanted to know if I can see your photos first, before jumping to any conclusions."

"Sure! I have the book in my-"

The bell announcing the start of the school day rang, cutting Ryota off.

"We're gonna be late if we don't head to class now." Momoi winced.

"We'll talk at lunch." Ryota confirmed, "Let's meet..."

The pair looked around. The grey rainclouds didn't look like they were yielding any time soon. Anywhere near the gym brought them in close contact with their teammates, and they couldn't hang out in the club room. They weren't able to sit in the cafeteria.

"In the yearbook room. You can get it for lunch, right?" Ryota asked, trying to settle on a place they were least likely to be interrupted.

"Yes!" Momoi grinned, "That would be great! We don't want to be outside and risk the photos getting wet."

The pair began to walk towards the building, their whispers becoming excited babbling. Once inside the building, Ryota folded up his umbrella and began heading to the stairs to get to his first class on the second floor.

"Wait." Momoi called, "See if Dai-chan is in class, okay? I know he has it with you."

Ryota nodded. "Akashicchi should be two doors down from you. Maybe see if you can sight him on your way too."

The pair parted ways but the atmosphere between them lingered. It was tense and buzzing with energy. Both of them could feel like they were on the edge of solving the mystery: Momoi was seeking approval for her suspicions and Ryota was eager to see if she had any evidence to support their theory. If they were right, they could solve the mystery!

But...

Ryota stopped, pausing as he put his bag down on his desktop for first period. He was lucky to have a seat at the back corner, just beside the door. He glanced at the empty desk three seats in front of him, where Aomine usually sat. "But what would we do with that information?" he asked himself.

Their teacher entered at the front of the class, calling them to attention, and breaking Kise from his thoughts. He hurried to sit down, pulling out his notebook, and tried to focus on the lesson and not on any mysterious masked balls or Aomine's undoubted absence.

* * *

Akashi breathed deeply, standing just outside the door to his class. He didn't share his first period with any of his teammates, but it still made him nervous. He had decided to do something a little risky, having been inspired by Ryota's previous words. 'Perhaps he didn't know who the fox was either?' the blonde had suggested, right before he left Akashi's home yesterday evening.

Akashi had found it hard to rest afterwards. It had been an awkward dinner with his father, mostly dodging questions by speaking about his studies and how Ryota needed help in math. It surprised his father when Akashi spoke so much of the things he read and the formulas he learned. Normally it was a struggle to get his son to speak.

Akashi had headed to his room early that evening, choosing to isolate himself with his thoughts. He stated it was to study, but the first time, Akashi lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and doing nothing. His head was spinning. He focused on the mystery of the zebra, going over the night of the dance in his mind. They had met on the balcony. He had been standing there before. So he might have caught the zebra's eye anytime before that. And the zebra had left shortly after their dance together. 'Isn't it nice to meet someone with a bit of tradition left?' The zebra had commented on the kanzashi, recognizing it for what it was.

Akashi closed his eyes, trying to focus on their small conversation. 'The person I came here for, I couldn't find,' the zebra had said, 'Your eyes remind me of them. Yellow. Unreadable yellow.'

Akashi frowned. He didn't know how yellow eyes would have to relate to anyone at Teiko. His eye had turned yellow after he had injured himself playing basketball, a reaction because of stress from overworking himself to keep up with the taller boys, like Atsushi.

Akashi took a deep breath, his hand on the classroom door. He shook his head lightly, pushing last night out of his mind. He was being risky, but it was worth it if it meant giving the zebra some clue as to who the fox was. He pushed open his classroom door and stepped in with an air of confidence, heading to his seat. No members of the basketball team was part of his first period, but he still felt a gut-wrenching feeling of vulnerability as he walked in front of all of his classmates to his seat, the kanzashi pinned in his hair catching the light and sparkling brightly as he moved.


	7. Chapter 7

Kise felt as if there was no air in his first period classroom. He couldn't avoid Aomine's empty seat, just three seats down. No matter how he tried to pay attention to the front of the room for the lesson, he just kept seeing the empty desk assigned to his friend. Since he couldn't focus on the front of the room, he turned his face and tried to focus out the window. It was a long way across the room and after several minutes he began to freak out the kids beside him, so he turned away from the window. He tried to turn to his right, but the classroom door was there and he began to become paranoid of if Aomine would entered, late for class as he sometimes did. Disturbed by his own thoughts, he turned his attention back to the front of the room, trying to angle himself so that the empty desk was out of his view. He fidgeted, stepping and restepping his feet under his desk. He wiggled his hips, shifted his posture, and lowered his head only to raise it again. No matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable. And everywhere he turned, Aomine's absence seemed to jump out at him. Eventually he put his book up and pulled out his phone, checking for messages. Since he had none, he sent a text to Momoi, asking her if she had at least managed to see Akashi.

He regretted asking her the moment he sent the text. He sat waiting, drowning his teacher out with the blood pounding in his ears, for a reply. His phone vibrated in his hand, a soft small hum a moment later, and he quickly unlocked it to read her reply.

'Saw him,' she had written, 'he seemed distressed.'

There was no emoticons. No way to feel her mood. Was she worried by this?

Kise frowned. 'Distressed?' he replied. He went to punch in another message, getting halfway through 'What do you-' but stopped when a shadow fell over his desk.

"Texting in class, Kise?" his teacher questioned, leaning over his book to make sure Kise knew he had been caught red-handed holding his phone.

Put on the spot, Kise squirmed in his seat as he thought fast. "Um, my modeling agent just-"

His teacher, who was aware of his modeling career, turned on heel and headed back to the front of the room, quick to make sure Kise wouldn't start running his mouth regarding his job. Already several girls, and even a few boys, were beginning to gush over his last photo shoot.

"Put it away. Tell him you're in class."

"Yes, sir!" Kise agreed, slipping the phone into his bag. He didn't want to get caught and have his phone confiscated. Again. Like he had the last time he was caught texting Murasakibara about what place they were going to try lunch at on the weekend. He would just have to text Momoi during the break between classes and hope she would understand the delay in his message.

* * *

Aomine hadn't left for school yet. He wasn't sure if he could ever return to Teiko Middle School ever again. He considered ditching for the last few weeks. He could show up for the exams and that might be enough to get him into Touou, if he was lucky.

He sighed and rolled over, still in bed, and groaned loudly. No one was home so he didn't have to worry about bothering anyone else. He hadn't intended for things to end up the way they had; he regretted his reaction to Satsuki the night before. No doubt she would read into it, as the superior analysis she was. And then she would inform Kise, Akashi, and Midorima that he was acting strangely and he'd be put under a microscope. He couldn't bring himself out of bed in the morning, knowing he would have his first period with Kise and he would no doubt watch him for Momoi. But he simply couldn't bring himself to tell her why he had reacted so defensively, why he seemed so hostile towards the subject of Midorima.

He groaned again, then rose. Checking the time on his cell, he saw it was halfway through second period. He would head to school now. He had no afternoon classes with other Miracles. And he knew he couldn't let Momoi and her concerns keep him from his classes and the team. As much as he didn't want to feel their eyes watching his every move, he supposed it wouldn't be that bad. It wouldn't be like they would find out his little secret, which he realized as he swallowed a lump of guilt, had turned into a small handful of secrets he used to cover other secrets that gradually grew beyond his control. He shook himself out of that route of thinking, forcing himself to focus on what mattered most. Teiko was here and now, but it was not forever. There was still Touou to look forward to, even if it was with an air of hesitation. More importantly, there was still the Winter Cup to win. He would do it for the team. He would do it for him.

Aomine rose and stretched, then stumbled to the bathroom. He didn't bother making breakfast, he'd eat lunch at school. He shrugged into his uniform and then grabbed his school bag. After tying his shoes, he doubled back to his room for his phone, cussing under his breath for nearly forgetting it. Checking his messages on his way to school, he wasn't surprised to find several from Momoi regarding his absence. Yes, just as he predicted, she had Kise monitor him in first period.

'I overslept.' he replied with a grin, then added, 'Don't worry about me.'

* * *

"Aka-chin? You coming to eat?"

Akashi looked up to find Murasakibara, once again waiting for him in the doorway of their math classroom. He had barely heard the bell ring, immersed as he was in his thought. Was he being foolish? Was wearing the kanzashi helping him at all? He couldn't make up his mind. When he wore it, he felt out of place and vulnerable. It wasn't anything the Emperor felt satisfied with. It was unsettling and overall wrong. Akashi Seijuro was never wrong.

But the thought of taking it out seemed hopeless. It felt like he was giving up on the zebra and the whole mystery that was presented to him during the Teiko Middle School dance. He felt torn in two and he couldn't decide if he liked helping the zebra by exposing himself so openly or if there was another way to solve the mystery that didn't make him feel so...useless?

Murasakibara broke through his thoughts. Akashi looked up and smiled. "Of course, Atsushi." he stated, rising and placing his bag on his desktop to gather his things. He stacked his papers neatly and slid them into his bag without a second glance. Then he put his pencil case in the small slot of room he had left besides his water bottle. Lastly he pulled out the box he kept his kanzashi safe in. He slid the pin out of his hair and placed it into its box, before placing that inside his bag also. It was foolish to think a hairpin would help him solve the mystery of that dance. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and letting it fall as it pleased, back into it's perfectly well-groomed pattern, as he walked towards the door. "Let's go." he commanded his forward, enjoying as the taller man fell into line at his side, accompanying him to lunch.

* * *

The lunch bell had also woken Momoi from her thoughts. She jumped, then fumbled with her things, managing to look moderately graceful as she slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed through the crowded hallways to the yearbook room. It was a small room with a single computer and three desks, made for the student council committee so they could help put the book together for the student body at the end of the year. She had forgotten to ask permission to use it today at lunch and managed to just catch the teacher in charge of the room. After a moment of pleading and reasoning that she needed the photo alteration program to see if she could correct two of the photos from the dance, she got permission. It did help that Kise showed up when he did; his background in modeling and photography helped sway the teacher's opinion on Momoi less-than-average computer skills. While she was good with the calculations in her head, computer softwares seems to exceed her realm of knowledge.

Kise laughed as they shut themselves into the small room, keeping the blinds open so that people could see into the room. It didn't matter if people saw them together pouring over the photos, all that matters was that nobody saw what the photos were of.

"Well, I'm glad we can stay out of the rain for this." Ryota grinned, taking a seat.

Momoi nodded. "Yes. It would be a shame if we were to get the photographs wet."

Kise stretched his feet out and placed his hands behind his head. "So, where were we before class started?" he began.

"I wanted to see the photos of the zebra." Momoi began, sitting across from Kise and setting her bag down. "There's something I want to confirm about his outfit. If I can."

Kise nodded and pulled out the photo album from his bag. "I still haven't gotten Akashicchi a print yet." he mumbled, the book drawing memories of strawberry cake and tea with his captain in his living room.

Momoi waved a hand. "Forget about that right now." She set the book down on the desk between them, pushing the computer keyboard out of their way. "We have bigger things to worry about."

She began to flip through the thick pages, careful not to bend the photographs as she went. It was several pages later, past the photos of their get together and their arrivals, before she got to the page where the zebra began to be noticed. She scanned the page and turned it, her finger jumping to the photo of Turtle-Kuroko dancing, the zebra in the background.

"There!" she exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"What?" Kise asked, leaning in to examine the photo. He wrinkled his nose up as he examined it, confused by her exclamation. "What about it?"

"His tail! The zebra's tail!" She pointed out, "It's just black athletic socks sewn together!" She squealed.

Kise squinted, staring at the photo. "I...can't see that." he murmured.

Momoi stood, sliding the photograph out of the plastic covering and taking it to the scanner. She scanned the photo onto the computer, before bringing it back and waking the computer up from sleep mode.

Kise placed the photo back in the plastic covering while she opened the computer on the program.

"Um," she began, biting her lower lip as she searched the program toolbar. "There."

She activated the zoom feature of the program and zoomed past Kuroko to the zebra, enlarging him on the screen. "There!" she pointed out in a triumphant voice. Digitally enhanced, the photo clearly depicted two black and white athletic socks sewn together to form the tail.

"Ahh!" Kise grinned, "I got it!" His smile fell and he turned his attention from the computer screen to Momoi. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because," Momoi grinned proudly, "I found this in Dai-chin's bag yesterday before I hung up on you."

Momoi reached into her school bag and pulled out the black and white athletic socks, sewn together to form a long, shapeless black tube. A safety pin on one end was still attached, being the way he had attached the tail to his pants.

Kise's mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's the-" he pointed at the computer screen in surprise. "That's the zebra's tail!" he managed.

"That's right!" Momoi grinned proudly.

"That means-"

"Dai-chin is the zebra!"

"So he really came to the dance all along!" Kise exclaimed, "That sneaky bastard!"

Momoi grinned. "He fooled us all! But-" she stopped her grinned falling from her face. "But, I don't understand why he didn't tell us he was coming. Or why he came after saying he wouldn't."

"He came to surprise someone, no?" Kise asked. "Maybe he came to surprise one of us?"

"You know," Momoi began in a soft voice, "I think he came to surprise Akashi-kun."

Kise hummed, then nodded. "You did say he was upset by Midorimicchi dogging Akashicchi around so much."

"He was. And then he ran away." Momoi shook the sock once in her hand. "I think we should tell Akashi-kun."

"No way!" Kise protested, "That's a horrible idea!"

"What else do we do? Without our help, Akashi-kun might not solve this. Dai-chin might be too stubborn to tell him how he really feels! And Midorin probably knows what we do and will do anything to sabotage it."

Kise hummed again. He placed a hand on his chin, his lips pursing as he thought. "True." he agreed initially, then hummed again. "But, I think we shouldn't tell Akashicchi directly."

Momoi's eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?" She asked in a low voice.

Kise grinned, lowering his hand and giving her a wicked smile. "Oh, just a little...magic."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long, grueling wait in each of his afternoon classes. Kise continuously checked his phone for the time. Once he became distracted by a text from Murasakibara, warning him to pay attention to the lesson, but he disregarded it. He was waiting for another text.

In order for their plan to come off perfectly, Kise and Momoi needed to be synchronized as much as humanly possible. If they weren't in the right place at the opportune time, their whole plan would fall through. The thought of missing their opportunity was stressing Kise out, so he hadn't noticed when Murasakibara came to stand by his desk between classes.

"Ki-chin?" the taller boy asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Kise frowned, "No." He didn't want to come across as defensive, but Murasakibara was close to Akashi and they had their last period together. It would complicated their plans if Murasakibara were to somehow tip off Akashi that he was distracted. Or...would it?

"Actually, Murasakibara," Kise began, twisting his words slightly to express discomfort. "Something is bothering me."

Murasakibara tilted his head, pulling out a snack-sized chocolate bar and eating it in one bite. "Mmh?" he prompted.

"Well, I was just wondering how Akashicchi was. I promised him these pictures and I...I haven't gotten them in time. I just hope he's not upset with me."

Murasakibara rolled his eyes. "Aka-chin's got more important things on his plate than worrying about some pictures you forgot about. He's busy with game plans, studies, and his family."

Kise seized the moment to pry about Akashi, Murasakibara was quite talkative about his little red-headed friend sometimes. He had to be careful, Murasakibara was also quite defensive.

"I didn't see Akashicchi today-"

"That's because you weren't with us for lunch."

Kise blushed, his smile stretching in a false way. He quickly tried to recompose himself. "Uh, Momoicchi wanted my help with the computer in the yearbook room. Anyways-"

"Why would she want your help?" Murasakibara pressed, drawing on his words. "You don't know those programs either."

Kise winced inwardly at Murasakibara's perception. He had to get the topic off himself and back to Akashi. "Yes, but it was for advise on photos. She wanted to know how they edit my photos in the magazines." he laughed nervously, gathering his things from his desk and rising. "Midorimicchi didn't come to lunch too, did he?" He asked, leading Murasakibara out of their classroom.

"No." Murasakibara growled, his features tensing. "He's been upsetting Aka-chin lately, so I politely told him to keep his distance."

Kise's jaw dropped open in surprise. "You...told him..."

"To stay away for a little bit. Yes." Murasakibara stopped in the middle of the hallway to wait for Kise who had paused in surprise. "Aka-chin was distracted in our morning class. He wore that funny hairpin again, but he took it off because he was scared Mido-chin would use it as a conversation piece to corner him again."

A nervous chuckle broke past Kise's lips. He held his stomach as he laughed in short, nervous bouts. Murasakibara's lips curved up in an answering smile. He didn't understand how this was so funny, but it was good to see his friend laugh.

"I'm sorry Murasakicchi," Kise apologized, "I just...you don't seem the type to become very frightening. You're always so kind to me."

Murasakibara smiled. "Yeah, but I don't like drama." he grumbled, beginning to walk towards his class on the upper floor again. "Mido-chin is making it uncomfortable. Besides, Mine-chin didn't come to lunch today either, so it would have been awkward with just Kuro-chin and Mine-chin there."

Kise listened intently. "You haven't seen Aomineicchi then?" he asked, "At all?"

"Nope." Murasakibara answered in English, popping the 'p' in the word. He glanced at Kise out of the corner of his eyes, then smiled. "If he's here, he probably ate in the cafeteria."

Kise nodded, he would have to ask Momoi if she had heard from Aomine. He had forgotten to ask at lunch. He tried to bring the conversation back around to Akashi.

"So, he has his mother's hairpin today?" he asked. This was news to him. It seemingly lined things up well, since today they had the sock-tail.

"Yeah, but he's not wearing it anymore. He put it in his bag. I wanted to see it at lunch, but he refused."

"It is a pretty hairpin."

Murasakibara hummed in response. He was much more interested in his next snack than Akashi's familiar possessions. "Still," he paused, biting into a chip, "I think it would be nice if he wore it, rather than carried it around all day. Seems kind of pointless."

Kise smiled, "Yeah. I agree."

He stopped outside the taller boy's classroom, then raised a hand in a friendly wave. Murasakibara nodded and headed to his desk, before watching the blonde rush off. Kise was already adding to the plan in his mind, rushing to his classroom just down the hall so that he could text Momoi.

Class passed fairly easily and he was able to text Momoi behind his book rather successfully. She informed him Aomine had made it to school just in time to eat lunch in the cafeteria. She had tried to speak to him before class, but he had dodge into the nearest men's bathroom to avoid her. Kise informed her about the kanzashi, and how Akashi had initially tried to wear it today.

'Maybe to see if the zebra would recognize him?' Momoi had replied.

The pair was silent for a while, paying attention to their lessons with growing anxiety as the clock approached time for team practice. The rain outside had turned to snow, and it wasn't until the team had gathered in the gym, a throng of murmuring voices, that the pair realized how this would impact their plans.

"We won't have time for the whole set up now." Kise murmured.

"We'll have to make do with whatever we can." Momoi hissed back.

"But how are we to do that if you are to get A and I'm to get B?"

"We can help." Kuroko spoke up, appearing as usual out of nowhere.

Kise jumped back several steps, then wrapped his arms around Kuroko.

"What do you mean?" Momoi asked, surprised not only by Kuroko's appearance but his knowledge on the subject.

"Well, while you two are getting said A and B, we can help set up whatever you need." Kuroko elaborated, pointing out Murasakibara standing nearby. "I have a feeling we won't be needing him." he glanced at Midorima, who was dogging Akashi's footsteps as the redhead spoke to their coach about the snow.

Momoi glanced at Kise and bit her lower lip. "We do need the help." she whispered, seeming unsure.

"Well, only we know the set up." Kise muttered, "Unless Kurokicchi could get A for us."

Momoi's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That's actually a really good idea, since I can't follow him into the bathrooms."

"Great." Kise smiled, clapping his hands together. "Murasakicchi can help you with all the set up too. He's big and strong."

Murasakibara nodded, taking the opportunity to eat another candy bar.

Momoi nodded.

"So," Kuroko broke the silence, "Who is A?"

Kise and Momoi both blushed, instantly feeling embarrassed for playing the role of cupid. "Only what they need to know." Kise whispered to Momoi, who had glanced at him for advice.

"Aomine-kun." Momoi whispered, "We need you to bring Aomine-kun back to the gym after practice today."

Kuroko nodded, understanding his instruction but not the motive. "Alright." He murmured, "If you say so."

"Would I also have to be here after practice?" Murasakibara asked, looking tired.

Kise nodded, "You'll be here with Momoi a little before that." he instructed.

The lights flickered and a few surprised kids shouted.

"Now, now!" Their coach called, "We're going to be fine. Since we won't be able to go outside today, we're going to warm up inside today. After stretching, I want to see everyone running the perimeter of the gym at a steady pace. Don't try to overtake anyone, just run moderately to warm up. Then we'll do some practice games."

Determined faces looked back at their coach, before everyone began to spread out in the gym facing the center. Akashi led the stretches, and as they fell into the pattern of their gym routine, Kise found it easy to push aside the plan in his mind and focus on his performance. Their warm up passed with ease, and despite the cold outside, the warmth of the gym allowed everyone to reach their goals for the workout. Kise was sweating as he versed Aomine in a one-on-one, taking a single hoop in the corner of the gym. Many others had done a similar thing, with Midorima versing Murasakibara not far away. Kise focused on Aomine as his opponent, forgetting for the time being that he was Akashi's mysterious zebra. It wasn't until Momoi blew her whistle that his concentration on the game broke and his anxiety began to rise again. Everything from here on out depended on if the four of them could line things up just right.

"Alright." Momoi called, "Showers! Mu-Mukkun, I...I need to see you for a data report."

Momoi shared a worried glance with Kise, who nodded. He trusted Momoi and Murasakibara would be able to fulfill their roles in this plan, and he was fairly confident that he would be able to fulfill his. The quell of anxiety came mostly from having to leave bringing Aomine back to the gym up to Kuroko. If Aomine was moody, the plan was most likely to fail.

Almost immediately, things seemed to become impossible. Momoi's reasoning to see Murasakibara had peaked Akashi's interest, and he began heading over to inquire on this new data. Aomine had stretched and yawned loudly, informing those closest to him that he would rather just skip the showers and head home. Kise glanced at Kuroko, sharing a look of concern, and he saw Kuroko head over to catch Aomine before he could escape. He decided to intervene Akashi's path, trying to wrack his brain for whatever excuse he could to get him out of the gym.

"Akashicchi!" he called, heading over.

"What is the report, Momoi?" Akashi asked, ignoring Kise's attempt to gain his attention.

"Oh, I just realized...his performance-" she glanced at Murasakibara, then winced, having to scapegoat Murasakibara for an excuse. "His eating habits are making him an easy player to target. He gets sloppy when he gets hungry, and other teams can notice that."

Akashi's two-toned eyes narrowed. "I see." he murmured.

"I just wanted to warn him that he should be eating heavier snacks perhaps, before practice. Nothing flimsy like potato chips that would leave him without much sugars."

"Nothing that would make his digestive system too active though." Akashi countered.

"No. O-of course not." Momoi smiled, attempting to look agreeable.

"You heard her." Akashi spoke to Murasakibara, "Change your diet. Come Ryota!" He turned on heel and began walking out of the gym. Momoi and Murasakibara watched Kise dog Akashi, feeding him some haphazard excuse to keep him company. With the gym empty, the pair was able to breathe easy and begin their stage of the plan.

Kise passed Kuroko in the locker room as he followed Akashi to the showers. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing, as he overheard Kuroko's lecture to Aomine on his personal hygiene as an excuse to stick around.

"You really do need to pay more attention to your skin cells," he caught Kuroko telling him, "Akashi-kun once told me that the cold weather dries out your skin. You need to keep moisturized. And if you went outside without showering and removing the sweat from your body, it would freeze and you would catch a cold."

Aomine looked annoyed, as if a sudden intense lecture on personal hygiene was what he needed at this point in time.

Kise crossed his fingers and rushed his own shower, calling out random questions about their practice to Akashi to make sure he hadn't left the showers without his knowledge. It was a little awkward, Kise found, to be essentially stalking his captain throughout the showers, but knew it was for a good purpose.

The locker room was fairly empty when they returned. Kise frowned at the sight, Kuroko and Aomine were no longer around. He hoped their plan wasn't a lost cause now. He snuck a text to Momoi as he began to dress, asking her if Aomine and Kuroko had left.

Akashi turned to Kise, buttoning up his shirt as he spoke. "Did you get the pictures yet?" he asked.

"Uh, about that..." Kise began.

"Shintarou is giving you a hard time, isn't he?" Akashi pressed. The atmosphere around them changed, and Kise's smile wavered.

"Ah, yes. He threw the first prints away." he admitted.

"I knew it." Akashi sighed, tucking his shirt into his pants. "He's been acting very funny. Funnier than normal, that is. He's taken to glaring at me from across the room. I don't like it."

Kise frowned. "He doesn't have to treat you so rudely."

"I think his change in behaviour is because of the dance." Akashi admitted, bringing up the subject himself.

Kise was relieved. He wasn't sure if bringing up the dance would be too obvious on his part. "Really? Why would you say that?" he asked. Since Akashi was providing most of the information, he played safe and pressed him to continue.

"Because he doesn't want me to have the photos." Akashi rolled his eyes, as if this was an obvious conclusion. "He clearly knows I am looking for the zebra and he's determined to stand in the way."

Kise nodded, then shook his head. He realized he had been intensely watching as Akashi dressed himself for close to a minute now and felt ashamed for being such a creep. Just then a glance into Akashi's locker over his shoulder provided him with just the excuse he needed to not look like a pervert.

"You still have your mother's kanzashi in your bag?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes." Akashi smiled softly at the box. He took the change of subject with ease, figuring Ryota felt too uncomfortable with the topic of Midorima. "I'm surprised you recognized the box."

Kise blushed, "It was more of a guess. But the box is well-crafted. I could only imagine it would hold some form of jewelry." He was exhausted with having to think on his feet for so long now. Time did not seem to be moving.

"You guessed right." Akashi replied coolly, not getting into the subject.

"Can I see it?" Kise pressed. He took the opportunity to wrap up their conversation and steer Akashi where he wanted him to be, since they were both dressed and ready to leave.

Akashi seemed confused at Kise's interest in the hairpin, but he opened the box and allowed him to stare at it. "It was broken for several years. I have no idea how much dad fixed it." he admitted.

"Can I see it on you again?" Kise asked, "It's not really fulfilling its purpose being kept away in a box?" he stole Murasakibara's reasoning to coax Akashi into unconsciously doing his bidding.

"If I must." Akashi signed, spearing the clip through his hair. "Does it please you now?" He asked, gathering his things.

"I'm sure it pleases your father too." Kise smiled, shouldering his bag. He began leading Akashi out of the locker room and towards the gym again, not having the chance to check his phone for a reply from Momoi. "And it is nice against your hair."

Akashi smiled, accepting the compliment wordlessly. He stopped watching just in front of the gym doors to attempt to read Kise's eyes. "Why would you be so into flattery?"

"Ohh!" Kise pointed towards the gym, ditching the excuses and just attempting to bring Akashi into the space by any means possible. "Would you look at that, I left my water bottle in the gym. Why don't you come and get it with me?"

Akashi sighed heavily, clearly unsure of what Kise was attempting to do. But his flustered actions had gathered Akashi's attention and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He pulled the gym door open, meaning to tell Kise to run in and grab his water bottle, when he noticed the inside of the gym had been completely transformed. Many tables had been set up, covered in the same tablecloths as the dance. There was a small space left open for the dance floor, paper streamers and balloons were scattered around the ceiling, and the lights were dimmed.

Akashi's jaw dropped open in surprise and he stepped into the gym, holding his jacket in his arms as he gazed around the sight. Not half an hour ago they had been working out in this space and training for their championship finales, and now it appeared as if he had gone back in time to a small-scale version of the dance.

"Kise?" Akashi asked as he stepped further into the gym, "Why did you-"

The door opened behind him and instead of hearing any reply from Kise, he heard the familiar grumblings of his power forward grow louder as he too entered the gym.

"What the- Why are – Tetsu? Whoa!"

Aomine gazed around in surprise, looking up at the twisted paper streamers and following them down to the Victorian-decorated tables. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Akashi, the kanzashi catching the dim light in his hair as he turned, glinting bright. Aomine froze in place, his hand still held up at his waist, holding the black and white athletic socks sewn to form the zebra's tail.

"You!" Akashi gasped, "You're the zebra, Daiki!"

Aomine's eyes widened. His mouth fell open in a small 'O' and he froze in place. His eyes shimmered as he stared at Akashi in surprise, before his eyes fell to look at the floor before Akashi's feet in shame. It was a moment before he could speak, his voice low in volume and heavy in pitch, as if he was trying to keep the heavy emotion out of his voice. He said each syllable separately and slowly, as if he was unable to focus on his own words.

"So...you were the ze-bra, A-ka-shi?"

"Look at me, Daiki." Akashi commanded. When Aomine lifted his eyes, he could see Akashi's lips were twisted in a crooked smile. A faint but visible blush crossed his cheeks, highlighting his slender cheekbones. His heterochromic eyes were liquid, like molten ruby and gold. "Does that honestly really surprise you?"

"I thought..." Aomine began, but the words died on his tongue. He tried to continue but found he couldn't find the right words. "I couldn't recognize. And then I panicked. I didn't-"

Akashi burst into laughter. It was an odd sound, relief mixed with amusement and weariness. He clapped his hands together slowly, wordlessly congratulating Daiki on a mystery well laid out. He had – somehow – blinded the emperor and given Akashi the mystery he had so long sought.

Boldly, Akashi strode forwards and closed the small distance between them. Aomine still had his hand out, holding the sock-tail in his open palm. Akashi easily pushed his hand out of his way, before wrapping his arms around Aomine's waist and embracing him tightly. His slender frame molded against Aomine's, his small pale face buried in the valley between Aomine's pectoral muscles.

Aomine continued to stare where Akashi had stood, barely able to register what was happening. He still held the sock out, now a little closer to his body. He couldn't feel his other arm, but his free hand came to press against Akashi's back, holding him to his own body. He exhaled shakily and blinked before looking down at Akashi. His lips twisted up in Akashi's favorite half-smile and he bit his lower lip to contain his emotions.

"The zebra was...taller." Aomine finally managed to speak.

Akashi shifted suddenly, looking up to meet Aomine's eyes. The depth of emotion in his miss-matched eyes was endless. "I wore heels." He simply stated.

"Heels?" Aomine chuckled, amusement lighting up his features. "You wore girls shoes?" He asked.

"They were all I could find for such an elaborate costume."

"Yeah," Aomine chuckled, "You really went all out."

"You honestly didn't recognize me?"

"Well, to be honest, I...I didn't think you'd have yellow eyes."

Akashi smirked, glad that it was the emperor that had fooled his forward. "And why would a fox have otherwise?"

"A fox wouldn't. But your eyes, I'm used to your eyes being..." Aomine exhaled, trying to find the word he wanted to describe Akashi's rarity.

"Mixed?" Akashi supplied.

"Uh, yeah." Aomine agreed. "It was more believable for me that someone would wear two yellow contacts, rather than...you know, just the one."

"In fairness, I honestly...I didn't...you were..."Akashi stumbled with his own words, which in itself was out of the ordinary.

"You didn't recognize me either?" Aomine clarified.

Akashi nodded in silence.

Aomine laughed. "I never imagined I'd be unseen by the emperor." he admitted. "I suppose the face paint did what I hoped it would."

"It was...very frustrating." Akashi admitted. "But it was a welcomed difference. Thank you...for being my mystery."

Aomine's cheeks tainted a soft pink. "Well, it was my pleasure."

Akashi stepped back, biting his lower lip in thought. "Of course the zebra had the body of a forward." he murmured, "And those eyes. I should have known from those eyes." His own two-toned eyes were narrowed as he analyzed Aomine's body. Then his features relaxed. "You never did tell me why you came to the dance. After spouting off how much you weren't going to go, I at least have reason to doubt it was you."

Aomine chuckled, caught in his web of lies. "Aha, aha, ahhh," he began, "Well."

Aomine breathed heavily, his eyes looking beyond Akashi over his shoulder to avoid his eyes. He looked away, turning his face and exhaling heavily. His voice sounded dried than usual as he finally spoke. "I, uh, I came for...you."

Akashi's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Me?" He questioned.

"Uh, yeah. See, I...well, I love basketball, Captain. And...I play to win. You know that though. But, uh, what you don't know...is how much I love to see you smile when we win. And I just thought, since it was the one time we were supposed to be doing something for fun as friends, rather than as a team, that it would be...a good time to tell you...how much I value you." Aomine had stumbled his way through his explanation, his face reddening as he spoke. "I guess, what I'm really trying to say is, I really like you." he finally managed to confess. "And I was scared to tell you, because I didn't want you to think I was just joking or...just being another...another Midorima."

Akashi's mouth hung open in surprise. He had expected a magical mystery since the night of the dance, but since he had found out the zebra was his power forward he had stopped dreaming of dating the zebra. It was outrageous to think that Aomine – the boy who collected epitome of female idol magazines – would be interested in dating him.

"Please say something, Akashi." Aomine began, taking a small step forward. He hadn't realized he was wringing the sock-tail in his hands until he reached out with one hand to shake Akashi's shoulder gently.

Akashi closed his mouth and gave his head a small shake. "I...I don't know what to say." he confessed, confusion in his voice."I know you, Aomine. I know you...like...women."

"I like you too." Aomine pressed, "I respect you. And I like you for more reasons than your body, Akashi." he countered.

Akashi bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. "What...are you really telling me, or asking me, Daiki?"

Aomine chuckled nervously. "I suppose...I'm asking you...on a date?" He gave Akashi a crooked, all or nothing smile.

Akashi smiled in response, his eyes sparkling with happiness in response to Aomine's smile. "Logic is telling me that these kinds of things don't happen in real life." He began, watching the smile on Aomine's face falter for a moment. "But, you proved me wrong and gave me such a magical mystery, I can't help but hope you could do it again."

"So, is that a yes?" Aomine asked, barely able to hold the outrageous amount of happiness back from infecting his voice.

Akashi only nodded, watching in amusement as Aomine became giddy with delight. It took him by surprise when Aomine lifted him up in his arms, before kissing his cheek. He blushed, turning a soft rose colour, and looked down at Aomine, his hands on his collar bones.

"Take me wherever you want right now." He stated, maintaining his authority over Aomine while surrendering to his invitation.

Aomine grinned, then let Akashi down so he stood on his own feet. He made to take Akashi's hand, but the smaller boy simply reached over and took the sock-tail from Aomine. Pinning the tail on the back of his pants, he smirked up at him in delight. Aomine snickered, then wrapped Akashi's hand in his own. Pulling gently, he caught Akashi against his chest and bent down so he could press his lips gently against Akashi's. He smiled at Akashi's surprised expression, taking his hand and leading him from the gym. He placed an arm around Akashi's shoulders as they walked out of the school, pausing at the doors to whisper in his ear, "And they lived happily ever after."

THE END.


End file.
